Bones:Future Fic
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: Temperance and Seeley are married. They have a baby boy and a baby girl on the way. There was an accident in the field and someone gets seriously hurt. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

_Bones: Future Fic_

_Summary: Temperance and Seeley are married. They have a baby boy and a baby girl on the way. There was an accident in the field and someone gets seriously hurt. Read to find out more._

_Disclaimer: All Characters do not belong to me exact for the future kids._

_Characters: s/t, j/a, z/?_

_Temperance and Seeley Booth have been working together for 8 years. But have been married 4 years. They have a 2 year old son named Adam, and a little girl on the way. They live on the outskirts of DC. It's a quiet area where no crime happens._

_It was a Monday morning and the baby sitter called in sick._

"_Hello" Seeley says answering the phone._

"_Mr. Booth its Sam. I can't watch Adam today. I got a pretty bad cold over here. I don't want to get him sick" Sam says sadly because she loved watching Adam._

"_It's okay Sam. Will bring him to work today. Hope you get better soon" Seeley says walking into the toddler's room._

"_Thanks Mr. Booth bye" Sam says hanging up the phone._

_Seeley put the cordless into his back jean pocket and went over to his son's bed._

"_Daddy" Adam says looking up to his father._

"_Hey big guy" Seeley says picking up Adam._

_Adam was jumping in Seeley's arms "Mama Mama Mama."_

"_You want to go and see Mommy Champ" Seeley says walking out of Adam's room and down the hall._

_Seeley slowly walked into there room. Temp was lying down. She's been having pretty bad morning sickness. Temperance was only 4 months pregnant. But it was taking it's tall on her. She had a slight bump showing and Seeley smiled. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant again. The first Pregnancy was hard on her. Adam was born through c-section after 30 hours of labor. And 5 hours of pushing. He was just too big for her to push out._

_Flashback: Adam's Birth_

_Temperance was home making dinner for her and Seeley. She was about to turn the oven on when she had this sharp pain in her abdomen. The next thing she knew there was a clear liquid all around her feet. That day she was glad she was wearing a dress. She held her stomach as another contraction happened._

"_Aaaahhhhh" Temperance let out in pain._

_After the contraction was over Temperance slowly walked over to the phone. She dialed Seeley's cell number. It ringed about 3 times before Seeley picked up._

"_Booth" Seeley says picking up the phone._

"_Seeley my water broke" Temp says as another contraction hit her lower abdomen._

"_Temp baby I'm on my way okay hold on" Seeley says running out of his office to the SUV._

"_Okay"Temp says hanging up the phone._

_She fell to the floor and leaned against the wall. About 10 minutes later Seeley pulled into the driveway and rushed into the house._

"_Temperance"_

"_I'm in the kitchen" Temp says through clutched teeth._

_Seeley ran into the kitchen to find Temp on the floor holding her stomach. Seeley rushed over to her on the floor._

"_Baby come on we need to get you to the hospital now" Seeley says gently lifting her off the floor._

"_Hold on Seeley there's another contraction" Temp says leaning into him breathing hard._

_About 2 minutes later we were in the SUV and on our way to the hospital. The nurse admitted Temp and hooked her up to machines. About 10 hours later Angela, Jack, and Zack arrived. They walked in ad Temp was in the middle of a contraction._

"_You're doing great baby" Seeley says wiping sweat away from her forehead._

"_I can't do this anymore. No more kids after this I swear. No wait you aren't touching me after this" Temp says through grinded teeth._

"_Baby you don't mean that does you" Seeley says smiling._

"_Booth doesn't test her right now. Just go along with it" Jack says with amusement._

"_Shut up Jack. She's in enough pain. Give her a break the both of you" Angela says looking at both the males._

"_She's right"Zack says shyly still not the talkative person in the group._

_Just as quickly as the contraction ended another one started. Temp clutched to Seeley's hand. She tried breathing through the pain. But nothing seemed to work. The nurse came in and checked how far along Temp was._

"_Mrs. Booth your about 5 centimeters dilated and 100 at fase. You're doing great" The Nurse says taking her glove off._

_About 15 hours later Temp was still in labor. She was getting fatigued and Tired from all the hours of labor. The doctor just came in and said "It was time to push"._

"_Okay Temperance your fully dilated were going to start pushing soon" Doctor Moore says gently walking away from the bed._

"_Seeley I don't think I can do this" Temperance says looking up at Seeley._

"_Temp you're doing wonderful baby. You can do this"Seeley says wiping her forehead._

_Doctor Moore walked back over and told Temp to slide down to the end of the bed "Seeley get on the bed behind Temperance to help her push down. Mr.Addy and Mr. Hodgins I need you to hold her legs up please."_

_Everybody was in position it was all up to Temp now._

"_Okay Temp on your next contraction I need you to push" Dr. Moore says firmly._

_Temp just nodded filling the contraction coming._

_Temperance has been pushing for the past 4 hours. The baby was just too big for her to push out. And she was tired at this point. The baby's heart beat was slowing. That was when Dr.Moore made the decision "Temp we need to deliver this baby now through c-section. Or you're both not getting out of this". Temp just nodded and fell backwards into Seeley's chest._

"_Ssshhh baby everything is going to be okay" Seeley says holding Temp's hand as Dr. Moore started the C-section._

_About 5 minutes later you hear "It's a boy."_

_The baby was crying loudly as the nurse took it to the table. They cleaned him, weighed, and measured him._

"_His 21 ½ inches long and weighs 10 pounds 8 ounces. He is a healthy baby boy. You were just too small to push him out" The nurse says handing Temp her son._

"_Hey Adam" Temperance says through tears._

_End of the flashback_

"_Mama Mama" Adam says reaching for his mother._

"_Ssshhh mommy's sleeping" Seeley says gently._

"_No I'm not. Can't sleep with an upset stomach" Temp says leaning up._

"_You feeling any better" Seeley asks walking up with Adam in his arms._

"_A little" Temp says taking Adam from Seeley._

"_Sam just called she's sick so we got to take Adam to work with us" Seeley says sitting on the side of the bed._

"_Okay works for me. Need to spend some more time with him" Temperance says playing with Adams's shirt._

"_Hey Champ you want to go and play in mommy's office today. Play with Angela, Jack, and Zack" Seeley says with a smile to Adam._

"_Yeah Yeah Yeah" Adam says clapping his hands and jumping up and down in Temp's lap._

"_Okay well Mommy's got to be at work in a half an hour. Let's get you feed and dressed" Temp says slowly getting out of the bed._

"_You get ready and I'll handle him" Seeley says picking up Adam._

"_Thank you" Temperance says heading to the Bathroom._

"_Welcome" Seeley says walking out of the room and into Adam's room._

_About 15 minutes later Seeley, Temperance, and Adam were in the car. Adam was jumping in his car seat. He couldn't wait to go to see the bones. They pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot and got out. When inside they walked to the elevator to go up to the 5__th__ floor. They meet up with Zack._

"_Hey guys" Zack says entering the elevator too._

"_Hey Zack" Temp says holding onto the side of the elevator._

"_ey ake" Adam says with a smile._

"_Hey Big Guy" Zack says ruffling his hair._

"_There any new cases in the lab" Temperance asked as the elevator opened._

"_Yeah there was a mob boss bought in. He was shot 3 times in the chest. That was after he got hit by a car." Zack says flatly to the doctor._

"_Another mob case. Did the FBI bring him in" Seeley asked walking next to them._

"_Yeah but they didn't want to call you" Zack says looking at Seeley._

"_Okay than" Seeley says walking into Temperance's office._

"_Yeah well his on the table when you're ready" Zack says walking to his own office._

"_Thanks Zack" Temp says walking into her office and putting Adam down on the couch._

"_Are you going to be okay with Adam while I go get briefed on the case" Seeley asked looking at her._

"_Yeah go ahead. Will be okay" Temperance says kissing Seeley on the lips._

"_Okay I'll be back soon" Seeley says walking to the door "Bye Champ"_

_Adam looked over to his father and smiled "Bye Daddy"._

_Seeley left as Temp sat down at her desk. Adam was playing with the toys he had in the office. Angela walked into the office and over to Temp's desk._

"_Temp Zack and Hodgins are going to the park down the block. They wanted to know if Adam could go with them" Angela says with a smile._

"_Yeah sure" Temp says getting up from her desk "Hey Adam you want to go to the park with Jack, and Zack."_

"_Yeah mommy" Adam says jumping up and down._

"_Okay go have fun" Temp says pushing Adam towards the door._

"_I'll see you in the Lab Temp" Angela says walking out of the office._

"_Okay I'll be there in a second" Temp says walking back to her desk._

_In the lab Zack, Jack, and Adam were getting ready to leave._

"_Hey Adam are you ready to go" Zack says picking Adam up._

"_Yep" Adam says with a smile._

"_Okay Ang will see you later" Jack says kissing her goodbye._

_Zack, Jack, And Adam left just as Temp came out of her office._

_Meanwhile at the Hoover building Seeley was just getting out of the briefing. Cullien just told him that the mob was still after the body. And they will kill anyone that will get in there way._

"_Special Agent Booth you should get back to the Jeffersonian. We don't know when there going to attack" Another agent says looking at Booth._

"_Yeah I should. If anyone needs me call my cell" Booth says walking out the door to the SUV._

_Back at the Jeffersonian Temp and Ang were looking over the bones when something came through the door. Before they knew what was going on the lab blew up. In the process the table with the bones fell on top of Temperance. And Angela got blown into another table. The table that fell on Temp was right below her stomach and she was bleeding from a head wound. Angela tried crawling to Temperance. When she got there Temp was barley concouious._

"_Temp you got to stay with me" Angela says wiping the hair out of her face._

"_Ang. The baby" Temp says couching from the pressure on her lower body._

"_Ssshhh I'm going to get help Temp okay" Angela says trying to get up._

"_Ang please hurry" Temp says looking up at her._

"_Don't worry Temp" Angela says heading out of the door._

_Seeley arrived at the Jeffersonian just as the ambulances and cops showed up. He jumped out of the SUV and over to the nearest cop._

"_What the hell happened" Seeley asks in a hurry._

"_A bomb went off on the 5__th__ floor" The cop says looking at Seeley._

"_Oh My God" Seeley says running to the front door. Just as Angela limped out "Angela"_

_Angela fell to the ground and Seeley bent down next to her "Angela where is Temp and Adam?"_

"_Jack and Zack have Adam. They went to the park before anything happened. And Temp is trapped upstairs. A lab table fell on her. She's hurt pretty bad. I told her that I was going to get help" Angela says slowly._

"_Okay thanks Ang" Seeley says running inside._

_Seeley took the steps 2 at a time until he got to the 5__th__ floor. Seeley ran into the lab and onto the platform. He saw Temp trapped under the lab table._

"_Temperance" Seeley says running to her._

"_Seeley the baby" Temp says opening her eyes._

"_Ssshhh everything is going to be okay baby. I'm going to move the table okay" Seeley says wiping her tears away._

"_Okay" temp says closing her eyes._

_Seeley got up and gently lifted the table. He heard Temp grunt in pain as the table was lifted._

"_It hurts so much Seeley" Temp says through clenched teeth._

"_You're going to be okay. I'm going to take you outside to the ambulance okay" Seeley says bending down next to temp._

"_Okay" Temp says slowly leaning up._

"_Don't move baby" Seeley says taking her into his arms._

_Meanwhile outside Zack, Jack, and Adam just got back from the park. They saw Angela in an Ambulance. They ran over to her._

"_Angela" Jack says getting there first._

"_Oh My God" Angela says falling into his arms._

"_What happened" Zack says running up with Adam._

"_The mob blows up the lab. Temp and I were in it at the time. I got out and Temp was trapped under a lab table. She's hurt pretty bad" Angela says leaning on Jack._

"_Oh My God where is she?" Zack asks holding a fussing Adam._

"_Seeley just went inside to get her" Angela says looking at them._

"_ant mommy and daddy" Adam says scared from all the noise and people around him._

"_Ssshhh Adam daddy will be here soon" Zack says trying to claim down the 2 year old._

_Just than Booth came out the front door with Temp in his arms "I need some help"._

_An EMT came running up and asked "What Happened"_

"_She was in the explosion trapped under a lab table. Please hurry she's 4 months pregnant" Seeley says laying Temp on the gurney._

"_Okay Sir we need to get her to the hospital. Will meet you there" The EMT says working on Temp._

"_Okay" Seeley says to the EMT. He turned his attention back to Temp "baby I'll meet you at the hospital okay"._

_Temp just nodded her head as the EMT loaded her into the Ambulance. Seeley noticed the squints and his son waiting over by the other ambulance. Seeley walked over to them and noticed that Adam was fussing and crying._

"_Daddy" Adam says reaching for his father._

"_Ssshhh everything will be okay champ" Seeley says rubbing his back._

"_How is she doing?" Jack says still holding Angela._

"_I don't know. She was beat up pretty bad. I got to meet them at the hospital" Seeley says gently trying to still claim Adam down._

"_Okay well let's go than" Angela says limping to the SUV._

"_Angela is you sure you're up for this" Jack asks looking at his girlfriend._

"_This is my best friend we're talking about here" Angela says getting into the SUV._

"_Damn it" Seeley says looking at his watch._

"_What's wrong?" Zack says looking at his friend._

"_Rebecca is supposed to bring Parker over in a half an hour to my office" Seeley says trying to put Adam into his car seat._

"_No down" Adam says clinging to his father._

"_Ssshhh Adam Daddy's here. I'm not going anywhere" Seeley says rubbing his back._

"_Booth I'll drive you hold Adam" Jack says moving to the driver's side._

"_Okay thanks Hodgins" Booth says taking the car seat out of the back seat and putting it into the trunk._

"_Do you want to stop and get Parker first" Zack says getting into the passenger side of the car._

"_Yeah" seeley says getting into the car with Adam on his lap._

_Jack got into the car and started driving to the Hoover building. When they got there Rebecca was just heading inside with Adam still in his arms._

"_Rebecca" Seeley says running up._

"_Daddy" Parker says running to his father._

"_Hey Big Guy" Booth says hugging his son back._

"_Where's Temperance" Rebecca asked handing Seeley Parker's bag._

"_She's on her way to the hospital. A gang blew up the lab" Seeley says looking at his Ex-Girlfriend._

"_Is she going to be okay? What about the baby?" Rebecca asks worried._

"_I don't know I came here first. I'm supposed to meet the ambulance at the hospital" Seeley says taking Parker's hand._

"_Okay well go than. I hope everything ends up okay" Rebecca says heading to her car." I'll see you in a few days Parker."_

"_Bye mom" Parker says waving to his mom._

"_Okay come on we need to get to Temp" Seeley says taking his son's to the car._

_Seeley lifted Parker into the car and put his bag into the trunk. Seeley got into the car with Adam on his lap._

"_arker" Adam says reaching for his brother._

"_Hey Adam" Parker says taking him into his arms._

"_ant mommy" Adam says laying his head onto Parker's shoulder._

"_Ssshhh Adam we're going to see mommy now" Seeley says looking at his son._

"_Will be there in 10 minutes" Angela says trying to claim down Adam too._

_Meanwhile the doctors and nurses just got Temperance stabilized. They had her in her own room and the doctor was about to go in the room to talk to her._

"_Hello I'm Dr.Thomas" walking into the room._

"_Hello" Temp says weakly._

"_Okay well you have a concussion and a sprained wrist from what we can tell. You don't have any internal bleeding. Just bruising………"Dr. Thomas was saying until Temperance interrupted him._

"_What about my baby? Is it okay?" Temperance asks with tears in her eyes._

"_Well the baby is still alive Mrs. Booth. I'm not going to lie to you almost lost the baby. We were able to save it. But we don't know if it will effect your pregnancy from here on out" Dr. Thomas says slowly. _

"_No No No I can't lose this baby. God why does this always happen to me" Temperance says crying weakly,_

"_Your husband called and said his on his way" Dr. Thomas says looking at the upset woman._

"_Thank you for everything" Temperance says slowly looking at the doctor._

_The squints and Booth walked up to the Nurses station._

"_Hello how may I help you?" The Nurse asks looking up at them._

"_Hey were looking for the room Temperance Booth is in" Seeley says slowly._

"_She's in room 202. They just put her in there. You guys can go in if you want" The Nurse says looking away from her computer._

"_Thank you" Angela says watching Seeley run with the kids to the room._

_Seeley made it to room 202 and walked in with Adam and Parker. Temperance looked over at them._

"_Mommy" Adam says reaching for Temp._

"_Hey baby" Temperance says laying Adam down next to her on the bed._

"_Hey" Seeley says walking up to her and kissing her. "Did the doctor tell you anything yet?"_

"_Yeah but I don't want to say anything in front of the kids" Temp says with tears in her eyes._

"_It's going to be okay" Seeley says sitting down next to her._

"_I know" Temp says looking over to Parker "Hey Parker"._

"_Hey Temp" Parker says walking over to the bed and climbing into Seeleys lap._

_Just than Angela, Jack, and Zack walked into the room._

"_Hey guys" Temp says looking over to them._

"_Hey Temp how you doing?" Angela asked limping over._

"_Been better" Temp says slowly._

"_Same here" Angela says smiling slightly._

"_Can you guys take Parker and Adam outside for a few minutes so we can talk about what the doctor said" Seeley asks the squints._

"_Yeah sure anything to help out" Jack says taking Parker from Seeley._

_Zack took the sleeping Adam from Temp's side "No mommy" Adam mumbled in his sleep._

"_Will be outside the room when you're ready" Angela says limping out the door._

_When they left Seeley turned his full attention to Temperance._

"_What did the doctor tell you" Seeley asked gently._

"_He said that I have a concussion, a sprained wrist. Also that I have a lot of bruising but no internal bleeding" Temp says with tears rolling down her face._

"_What about the baby?" Seeley asks gently._

"_He said that I almost lost it. That they were able to save it but they don't know if it will affect the rest of my Pregnancy" Temp says crying now._

"_Hey it's going to be okay" Seeley says taking Temp into his arms._

"_I can't lose this baby" Temp says crying on Seeley's shoulder._

"_You're not baby" Seeley says rubbing her back._

_There was a knock at the door and Captain Cullien walked in._

"_Agent Booth, Temperance" Cullien says walking in._

"_Sir what's wrong?" Seeley asks looking at his boss._

"_We need to put Temperance and Ms. Montenegro on a 24 hour watch. The mob has put hits on both of them" Cullien says looking at his # 1 agent._

"_What" Seeley says angrily?_

"_They are going after Temp and Angela because they were trying to figure out who they killed" Cullien says walking over to them._

"_Do we know who these guys are yet" Seeley asks tightening his grip on Temperance._

"_No not yet Booth"Cullien says sadly._

_Temperance just cried harder in Booth's arms. She kept thinking that she'll really lose this baby. Especially now with the mob after them._

"_I'm not going to let anyone touch you or Adam" Seeley says trying to claim his wife down._

"_Agent Booth we're giving you personal leave. You need to stay with your family. If we find anything out will call you" Cullien says sternly._

"_Okay sir" Seeley says looking up at him._

"_I'll talk to you soon booth" Cullien says walking out of the room._

_When Cullien left Temperance started laughing slightly._

"_What's so funny"Seeley asks with a slight smile._

"_You just agreed to stay home. Usually you're going after the people" Temp says looking up at him._

"_You have a point" Seeley says rubbing her arm._

"_Don't I always" Temp says slightly smiling._

_Just than Jack bought Parker and Adam back in the room._

"_We're leaving guys. Will be by tomorrow" Jack says laying Adam next to Temp on the bed._

"_Okay see you tomorrow" Temp says smiling slightly._

_Jack, Angela, Zack, and the cop left to go to Jack and Angela's apartment._

_Meanwhile across town the gangs were in a rundown warehouse. They were discussing plans on what they should do._

"_We need to kill Angela Montenegro and Temperance Booth" A gang remember spoke up._

"_Or we can do something to there families. Get them shaking up and than attack" Another gang member said._

"_I agree with what Carlos said. We should go after there families and than them" A young man said._

"_So than it's settled" The leader said with a smile._

_Back at the hospital Temperance was sleeping with Adam. Booth was sitting in a chair next to the bed and held her hand. Parker was in his lap. Just than Dr. Thomas came into the room._

"_Hello I'm Dr.Thomas I'm your wife's doctor" Dr.Thomas says shaking Booth's hand._

"_Hello I'm Seeley booth. How is she really doing?" Seeley says looking at the doctor._

"_She's going to be okay. She was hurt pretty bad though. But I've also scene worse" Dr. Thomas says looking at Seeley._

"_How long until I can take her home" Booth asks Dr, Thomas._

"_She can be discharged tomorrow. But she has to stay off her feet. If she really wants this baby to live. She'll listen to what I say" Dr. Thomas says in a way that Seeley would understand._

"_If she stays off her feet what's the chance that my daughter will be okay?" Seeley asks in a claim voice._

"_From this point on it's 50/50. But if she listens there's a good chance the baby will be okay" Dr. Thomas says sadly._

"_Basically you're telling me not to get my hopes up" Seeley says looking at the doctor._

"_I'm sorry sir but that's what I'm telling you" Dr. Thomas says as his beeper goes off._

"_Thank you" Seeley says watching Dr. Thomas._

"_Welcome. I'm sorry but I have to go" Dr. Thomas says leaving the room._

_Seeley watched the doctor leave and turned his attention to Temperance. Just than Parker woke up._

"_Daddy I got to go to the bathroom" parker says leaning up on Seeley's lap._

"_Okay come on Champ" Seeley says getting up and bringing Parker to the nearest bathroom._

_As Seeley walked out a mob person walked in dressed as a doctor. He took Adam from Temp's side. In the process Adam woke up and started calling for his mother._

"_Mommy I ant mommy"_

"_Shut up kid" The doctor says tighten his hold on Adam._

"_Mommy" Adam says louder reaching for Temp._

_Temperance woke up at this and saw Adam forcefully being held._

"_Let him go now" Temp says trying not to show her fear._

"_What you going to do. You won't risk losing your baby" The Doctor says smirking._

_Meanwhile Parker just got done with the bathroom. They were walking back to the room when Booth saw something over near the room. The door was a creak and he knew he closed it. He pulled Parker to a corner with a little nock in it. _

"_I need you to stay here okay Parker" Seeley says rushing towards the room._

_Back in the room Temperance had tears in her eyes "Let my son go please"_

"_No you're not stopping me and if anyone tries his dead" The doctor says heading to the door._

"_No please" Temperance says noticing Seeley outside the door._

_Booth was watching the scene in the room. He was slowly coming into the room without being noticed. He saw Adam struggling in the doctor's arms with tears rolling down his face. Booth sunk up behind him and said "Put my son down"._

"_What you going to do if I don't the doctor says smirking._

"_This" Booth says taking him to the ground._

_Adam ran away from the fight and over to the bed. Temperance picked him up and clinged to him._

_Tell me what you guys think. I have more to type up but it's getting late so I'll just end the first chapter here._


	2. Chapter 2

_Seeley tackled the Mob/doctor to the ground and began punching and kicking him. The Doctor hit back as well but Booth always got the upper hand in the matter. Seeley throw the man up against the wall and said "What the hell do you want with my family?"_

_The doctor smirked and said "We want them dead and sooner or later that's exactly what there going to be."_

"_Your not going to make it that far you son of a bitch. The only place you're going is a nice jail cell" Booth says through gritted teeth._

"_Whatever you say Agent I'm not the only one after your wife and family." The Doctor said as Booth knocked his head into the wall again._

_Booth knocked the guy out and tied him in the corner with an ace bandage. He didn't have his gun or his handcuffs with him. Booth rushed over to Temperance and Adam on the bed "Your okay"_

"_He almost took him Seeley" Temperance says with tears rolling down her face "I can't lose him Seeley."_

"_Mommy" Adam says clinging to Temperance for dear life._

"_Ssshhh it's okay baby" Temperance says holding Adam tighter to her._

_Seeley had his arms wrapped tightly around them and was kissing Temperance's head when he remembered that he left Parker in the hallway. He also had to go talk to the nurses and call Cullien._

"_Baby I'll be right outside okay. I need to go get Parker I left him in the hallway and go call Cullien" Seeley says slowly standing up._

"_Don't leave us please" Temp says grabbing his arm._

"_I'll be right back okay let me at least get Parker" Seeley says grabbing her hand._

"_Okay" Temp says letting him go and watching him walk towards the door._

_Seeley walked out of the room and ran down the hallway "Parker buddy come on out daddy's here."_

_Parker stuck his head out from the hiding place he was in and ran over to his father "Daddy what's wrong?"_

"_Everything's going to be okay" Seeley says trying to convince himself more than his son. "I need you to go stay with Adam and Temp okay."_

"_Okay Daddy" Parker says walking towards the room where they were._

_Meanwhile Seeley walked over to the nurse's station and talked to the nearest nurse "Did anyone of you see a man walk into my wife's room about 10 minutes ago?"_

"_Um yeah it was a doctor probley going to check up on her" A nurse says looking over to Seeley._

"_That man wasn't a doctor his one of the people out to kill my family. And he dressed up as a doctor to go kidnap my son" Seeley says ticked off._

"_Sir we thought he was a doctor anybody could've made the same mistake" A nurse says trying to stick up for herself._

"_Only myself and Dr. Thomas are allowed in the room for now on got it" Seeley says firmly trying to keep his emotions in check._

"_Yes sir whatever you want" The Nurse says looking at him._

"_Thank you" Seeley says walking away from the desk in the process taking out his cell phone and pressed speed dial to Cullien._

"_Cullien" He said picking up the phone after 2 rings._

"_It's Booth one of the mob just tried taking my son well I was out of the room. I need somebody down here now to come and get him. I'm not leaving my wife and kids alone now" Seeley says calmly._

"_I'm going to send Agent Connors over there right now okay Booth just stays calm okay" Cullien says firmly._

"_Yes sir I'm trying the best I can at this moment" Booth says as calmly that he could be._

"_Okay just go back to your family now Agent and don't leave there side" Cullien says hanging up the phone._

_Booth hang up the cell and put the phone back into his pocket. He slowly walked back into the hospital room and over to the bed. Adam was still crying softly and clinging to Temperance. Parker was sitting on the far end of the bed watching this not knowing what to do. The Doctor was still out cold in the corner. I walked over and sat down next to Temp on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her and laid my head back against the wall. Parker crawled into my lap and laid his head on my shoulder._

_About 30 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Seeley looked down at his now sleeping family and watched as Agent Connors walked into the room. _

"_Booth" Agent Connors says walking over to the doctor and roughly lifted him off the floor._

"_Connors just get his sorry ass out of here and I don't care what you do to him when you have him over at the Hoover building" Booth says staring at the Doctor and than up at Agent Connors._

"_Yes sir" Agent Connors says putting his handcuffs on the doctor's wrists "You have the right to remain silent anything you say will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one one will be provided for you………………"_

_The Doctor just smirked as Agent Connors was saying his rights and turned to look at Booth "This is not over." Agent Connors roughly bought the man to the door and left the room. Booth watched them leave and than let the sigh he was holding in out. He noticed when he opened his eyes again that Temperance was awake and looking up at him._

"_Hey" Booth says softly squeezing her hand._

"_Hey"Temperance says laying her head down on his chest._

"_It's going to be okay your safe baby" Seeley says pulling her closer._

"_Please just hold me right now" Temp says shifting Adam in her arms so that she could move closer to Seeley._

"_That I can do" Seeley says smiling and holding her closer in his embrace._

_The rest of the night went by without any hassle and it was time to leave the hospital soon. Temperance was just waiting for Dr. Thomas to come in and sign the release papers. He came in and sat on the chair by the bed. He looked at Temperance about to tell her what he told Seeley the night before._

"_Temperance I'm going to let you out of here on one condition okay. You most stay off your feet and not go to work until the baby comes. If you want your baby to live you would do as I say" Dr. Thomas was sternly,_

"_I'll do anything to make sure this baby is okay and to get out of this room" Temperance says trying to put a smile on her face._

"_Okay than" Dr. Thomas says signing the release papers "I need you to change your bandages everyday and to come back soon so I can check your wrist"._

"_Okay" Temperance says nodding and swinging her legs slowly over the side of the bed._

_Dr.Thomas left the room and than came back in with a wheelchair "hospital rules so no fighting your husband about sitting in it."_

"_Fine" Temp grumbled and sat in the wheelchair._

_Seeley smirked at her pouting face and crossed arms. He knew one thing that would put a smile on her face and that was Adam. He walked over to her and laid the sleeping Adam on her lap. He grabbed her jacket and put it around her shoulders and than put her bag on one of the handles to the wheelchair. _

"_Parker walks by my side okay and don't leave it "Seeley says looking at his son standing by the bed._

"_Okay daddy" Parker says walking closer to the wheelchair._

_Booth walked out of the room and wheeled Temperance down the hall to the elevator. With in the next 5 minutes they were outside the hospital walking towards the SUV. Parker was holding onto Seeley's pant leg as he moved along. When at the SUV booth opened the trunk and put Temp's bag into it and than grabbed Adam's car seat. He set it back up in the backseat and than turned to take the sleeping Adam from Temperance. Adam cuddled into his father's side and Seeley gently fastened him into the car seat. Booth then walked around and helped Parker into the backseat and put his seatbelt on. After both kids we're in the car he helped Temperance into the front seat and closed the door. _

_Booth got into the front seat and started driving home. It was about a 30 minute drive living just outside of DC. He turned the radio on low as he drove. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Half way there Temperance fell asleep with her head against the window. Booth couldn't help but smile. But than thought about how close he came to loosen his family in the past day. He still had to worry and watch out for them._

_A few minutes later Booth pulled into the driveway of there 2 story houses. He parked the car and got the kids out first. When he had them settled in the living room watching TV he came back out and got Temperance. Booth took her into his arms and bought her up to there bedroom. He laid her on the bed and quietly left the room._

_Seeley walked back downstairs and played with the boys for a few hours in the living room. Either playing games or watching a movie. By time dinner time came around it was a little past 5pm._

_Seeley bought Adam and Parker into the kitchen to help make dinner. Tonight was going to be hotdogs and Mac & cheese. It was the kids favorite and easy to make. Well Seeley was cooking Parker and Adam was waiting at the table playing Gold fish. Every once and a while Booth would turn to see if the kids were okay. In which they were fine smiles and everything. When done he put the food on the plates and poured water for the kids Seeley walked upstairs. He walked into Temp and His room. Temperance was still sleeping. He didn't have the heart to do it but Temperance needed to eat. Seeley walked over to the bed and put the tray of food on the end table. He sat on the side of the bed and gently moved hair out of her face. Temp slowly stirred from his touch. Her light blue eyes flattered open and looked into his chocolate brown eyes._

"_Hey sleepyhead" Booth says smiling at her._

"_Hey where are the boys" Temp asks leaning up on the bed._

"_There eating dinner downstairs. Speaking of which I bought you some" Seeley says pointing to the food on the table._

"_Oh thank you, but I'm not really hungry" Temp says looking at the food._

"_Baby you got to eat something?" Seeley says with concern._

"_I can't keep anything down right now" Temp says sadly looking up at him._

"_Temp….." Booth started to say but was cut off by Temp running into the bathroom. _

_Booth ran after her into the bathroom. Temp was throwing her guts up in the toilet repeat. Seeley just sat there and held her hair back from her face. After a few minutes Temp leaned her head on the toilet. Seeley gently rubbed her lower back and leaned up to flush the toilet. Temp slowly leaned up and into Booth's chest. She was too weak to move so Seeley gently lifted her up into his arms. Temp did not protest she just leaned her head on Seeley's shoulder. Seeley gently put Temp on the bed and than laid down next to her. He continued massaging Temp's back. A few minutes later Parker came walking in with a fussy Adam._

"_Hey guys come here" Seeley says gently picking up Adam and than Parker._

_Adam cuddled in his father's lap and Parker stayed at his side. Temp was just laying there next to Booth on the bed watching the men in her life. Adam started reaching for his mother but Seeley held him down on his lap. Temp looked up at Seeley and said "I'm okay to hold him" and than looked at Adam "As long as you don't lie on my Tummy."_

"_Okay" Seeley says letting Adam crawl off of him and to Temperance. Adam gently lay down next to Temp and cuddled into her side. Temp gently lay down next to Adam. Seeley pulled Parker on top of him and lay down._

_A couple of hours later Booth woke up and went into the living room. He couldn't sleep any longer. He sat on the couch and watched TV. A couple of minutes after Booth left Temp got up. She gently got out of the bed not to wake Parker and Adam. Temp quietly walked out of the room and into the living room. Temp walked over to the couch and found Seeley sitting on it watching TV. Seeley looked up at her with concern "You okay"._

"_Yeah I couldn't sleep and I wanted to cuddle with you" Temp says looking down at him._

"_Well come here than" Seeley says lifting the small blanket he had over him._

_Temp slowly climbed over him and cuddled in-between the couch and Seeley. He pulled the blanker back up around them._

"_What do you want to watch?" Seeley asked gently turning to look at her._

"_Don't care. It's late for anything" Temp says laying her head down on Seeley's shoulder._

"_Okay than I'll just flip through the channels" Seeley says starting the task of flipping through the channels._

"_Okay" Temp mumbled into his shoulder._

_Seeley settled for watching an old movie. Temp had already falling back to sleep. Seeley pulled her closer thinking I can't believe I almost lost her or the baby. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to them. With that thought Seeley fell asleep._

_Meanwhile at the Hoover building Agent Connors was questioning the man from the hospital room. They were in an irrigation room._

"_For the last time who are you working for?" Agent Connors says hotly._

"_I'm not telling you a thing. There going to die before you find anything out" The man says smiling._

"_Nothing is going too happened to them" Agent Connors says standing up and pounding his fist on the table._

"_Yeah okay whatever you say" The man says staring at him._

"_I'm not done with you yet" Agent Connors says walking out of the room._

_Across town the mob was talking about what to do next. The leader was pacing back and forth saying "I can't believe this happened. We need to get them both now"._

"_Sir may I suggest something?" A young man says walking over._

"_What is it" The Leader says hotly._

"_Maybe we should hurt the Agent some how. Than will have a better chance at getting the woman Sir" The young man says thoughtfully._

"_Great idea but how and when" The leader says smiling down at the kid._

"_We should wait a few months maybe 4 or so. The doctor couldn't fight us being 8 months pregnant. Will blow the agents office up or something. And than if he lives kidnap the doctor before the agent can do anything" The kid says smiling slightly._

"_Brilliant idea" The leader says walking away with a smile._

_At Angel's apartment. Jack and Zack were talking on the couch as Angela slept. The cop was guarding the door from outside._

"_I can't believe this is happening" Hodgins says looking towards Angela's bedroom door._

"_Neither can I but will all get through it" Zack says looking at Hodgins._

"_I hope so" Hodgins says looking away from the room._

_Back at the Booth's house. It was about 6am the next morning and everybody was still sleeping. At least until Temp jumped up with a start. She jumped over her sleeping husband and to the half bathroom. She was throwing her guts up literally. Seeley rushed in after her and held her hair away from her face. A few minutes later Temp stopped and leaned back into Seeley's arms._

"_You're going to be okay" Seeley says rubbing her stomach gently._

"_I can't take this anymore" Temp says crying into his shoulder._

"_Ssshhh you're going to be okay" Seeley says continuing rubbing her back._

_Seeley gently picked her up and bought her back to the couch. He laid her down and than sat down on the coffee table. Just than Adam and Parker came running out of the room and over to Seeley._

"_Daddy" Adam says jumping into Seeley's arms._

"_Hey guys. You want something to eat?" Seeley says turning and looked at Parker._

"_Not right now daddy. Is Temp okay?" Parker says walking over to the couch._

"_She's not felling to good. The baby is giving her an upset stomach champ" Seeley says rumpling his curly hair._

"_Oh" Parker says leaning against the coffee table next to his father._

"_Come on guys let's go watch TV in my room. Let mommy sleep for a little bit" Seeley says standing up._

"_Yeah" Adam says running to the bedroom after Seeley put him down._

"_Go and get comfortable okay Champ. I'll be right there" Seeley says looking down at the 7 year old._

"_Okay" Parker says running after Adam._

_Seeley watched them leave and than turned towards Temp "If you need anything call me"._

"_Kay" Temp mumbled falling back to sleep._

_Seeley went upstairs and back into his room. He found Parker and Adam waiting on the bed. He walked over and sat down next to them._

"_What do you guys want to watch?" Seeley asked the boys turning the TV on._

_Parker and Adam looked at each other and than to there father. They both yelled "Sponge bob Daddy."_

_Seeley started laughing but it didn't stop him from putting Nickelodeon on. For the next hour they watched 2 episodes of Sponge bob square pants. After the episodes were over Booth got up and left the kids alone on the bed. He walked back down stairs to see Temperance leaning up on the couch her stomach. Seeley walked over and sat next to her._

"_You still have an upset stomach baby" Seeley asks laying his hand on her stomach._

"_A little bit" Temp says leaning into his side._

"_You want anything to eat yet baby. I got to make something for the kids" Seeley says rubbing her stomach._

"_I don't know if I can keep it down. But I'll try" Temp says closing her eyes._

"_Okay" Seeley says smiling at her._

_A few minutes later Booth was in the kitchen making pancakes. While he was doing this Temp came in and set the table._

"_You don't have to do that baby sit down I got it" Booth says turning to look at her._

"_I want to help. Besides I'm done" Temp says sitting down._

"_Okay. I'll go and get the boys" Seeley says putting the pancakes at the table._

_Seeley walked upstairs and to his room where the boys were. Booth picked Adam and grabbed Parker's hand "Come on guys it's time to eat"._

_When they got back to the kitchen Temperance already had the dishes made. Adam saw his mother and ran over yelling "Mommy up"._

"_Hey guys" Temp says sitting down and lifting Adam onto her lap._

"_I'm okay" Temp says seeing her husband's concerned face._

"_Okay" Seeley says sitting across from her at the table._

_Parker sat down next to Seeley and began eating. Temp was sharing her pancakes with Adam because she knew she couldn't finish them. She felt her stomach acting up again and sat back trying to hold herself back. Adam was eating happily on her lap. Seeley saw Temp lean back and held her stomach. She had her eyes closed and was breathing slowly. Seeley quickly finished his pancakes and than stood up "Come on guys let's get you back to Sponge bob."_

"_Daddy me stay" Adam says leaning back on Temperance._

"_Adam mommy needs to get up" Temp says slowly._

_Parker saw Temperance's face and said "Come on Adam"._

_Temp looked into Seeley's eyes and knew he had to move Adam. Seeley picked the fussing 2 year old up and walked away._

"_No me ant Mommy" Adam yelled reaching for her._

_Booth was already halfway up the stairs with Adam and Parker when he heard Temp in the bathroom. Seeley left Parker and Adam in there rooms than went back downstairs. Temp was walking out of the bathroom when Seeley came walking up "I knew it wouldn't stay down."_

"_At least you tried" Seeley says wrapping his arms around her._

_At Angel's Apartment. They were hanging around watching TV. The cop was still standing outside the door. The news was the same old stuff._

"_I want to get back to normal routine" Angela says annoyed._

"_I'm right there with you Ang" Jack says leaning back on the couch._

_Zack just sat there listening to the conversation._

_Downtown Alley two mob people were talking about things that had to be done._

"_I want this doctor dead with her friend. They should've minded there own business" A mob man says smirking at his whole crew._

"_Will get to him sir" The younger Mob man says looking around._

"_We better" The leader says smirking,_

* * *

_Tell me what you guys think please._


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Booth's house Temperance was sitting on the couch after throwing up her pancakes. The boys were upstairs watching sponge bob and Seeley was cleaning the dishes. Afterwards Seeley joined Temp on the couch. He pulled her into his arms and leaned back against the couch.

"You feel better?" Seeley asks rubbing her back.

"I'm okay as long as I don't eat anytime soon" Temperance says sighing.

"Dr. Thomas is going to kill me for not making you eat" Seeley says smiling slightly.

"Than I'll stick up for you" Temperance says cuddling into his side.

Just as Seeley was about to say something there was a loud band upstairs and than crying. Seeley jumped to his feet and took the steps 2 at a time. He ran into his room to find Adam crying at the top of his lungs with Parker holding him. Seeley ran over.

"What happened?" Seeley asked gently.

"He knocked his head on the table when he was trying to get off the bed. I tried stopping him but he wouldn't listen" parker says in a shaky voice.

"It's okay Parker says it's not your fault" Seeley says looking at Parker "Adam buddy let me see your owey."

"No Daddy" Adam says crying loudly.

Temperance slowly walked into the room holding her stomach. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Parker "Adam sweetie let mommy see you're boo boo."

Adam looked up at his mother and reached for her "Mommy."

"Ssshhh its okay Adam" Temp says looking at his head "That's going to need some ice."

"I'll go and get the ice" Seeley says standing up.

"Okay" Temp says looking at him.

Seeley came back a few minutes later with an ice pack and handed it to Temperance. She gently held it to Adam's head and said "Why don't we all watch a movie up here?"

"That sounds like a great idea" Seeley says with a smile.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Temp asks leaning back against the head board.

"How about Power Rangers the movie. It's old but still our favorite" parker says smiling.

"You want to watch Power Rangers Adam?" Seeley asked looking at the 2 year old.

"Don't care" Adam says laying his head on Temp's shoulder.

"Okay power Ranger's it is" Seeley says putting the movie on.

At Angela's apartment they were pacing back and forth.

"I can't stay here any longer. I need to get out" Angela says frustrated.

"Well than let's get out of here" Jack says smiling.

"I want to go see Temperance. We can have the cop follow or drive us there" Angela says grabbing her keys.

"Than come on" Zack says opening the door.

Angela, Jack, and Zack walked out of the apartment and out to the cop car. He drove them to Temp and Booth's house. When there Angela rang the door bell.

Booth looked at Temperance when the door bell rang "Who could that be?"

"I don't know" Temp says pulling Adam closer.

"You and the boys stay here okay. Don't move until I give the all clear" Booth says grabbing his gun.

"Okay" Temp says taking Parker from Booth.

Booth walked downstairs and causally opened the door. He had his gun raised. But he wasn't expecting the people he saw.

"What are you guys doing here?" Booth asks putting his gun down.

"We couldn't take staying put anymore" Angela says smiling.

"Oh" Booth says closing the door "I'll get to go make sure Temp knows. She's problem worried because we had know clue that could be at the door."

"Go ahead Booth. Will wait here" Jack says smiling.

Booth went upstairs and opened the door "It's only the squints and there body guard."

"Oh well let's go say hello okay guys." Temp says stopping the movie for now.

"Okay temp" Parker says getting off the bed.

"Seeley took Adam fromTemp and helped her out of the bed "You feeling okay?"

"I'm okay to see my friends Seeley" Temp says walking towards the door.

Seeley walked out of the room right after Temp. They walked towards down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey Sweetie" Angela says hugging her friend.

"Hey Ang" Temp says hugging her back.

"How you feeling?" Zack asks with a smile.

"I've been better" Temp says sitting down.

"Sweetie everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to work out and these guys are going to be caught soon" Angela says trying to be realistic.

"Ang these guys are after you as well so please don't tell me you're not scared" Temp says sadly.

"Temp I'm scared but I'm not letting it bring me down. Cullien and Booth want let anything happen to us" Ang says smiling at you.

Booth pulled you down next to him on the love seat and said "She's right nothing is going to happen to us as long as we stay clear and watch what we're doing".

Temperance just leaned her head on his shoulder and looked at her friends.

"We came to see you guys cause we couldn't take being copped up in the apartment any longer" Jack says smiling "I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. You guys weren't our last resort"

"We know what you meant Hodgins" Booth says looking at the nervous man.

"Okay good to know" Hodgins says smiling.

"Did Cullien call with an update about the guy from the hospital room" Zack asks quietly.

"Um no not yet all I know is that Agent O'Connor is with him now" Booth says slowly.

"That shouldn't be good" Zack says sighing.

"Don't jinx us now" Ang says staring at Zack.

Across town at the Hoover building Cullien and Agent O'Connor were talking about the man from the hospital room.

"Sir he refuses to talk about anything" Agent O'Connor says sitting down in front of the desk.

"Well there's got to be something that we can do to piss him off" Cullien says sighing.

"I've tried everything but Physical contact Sir" Agent O'Connor says sighing as well.

"Maybe we can bring up family or the people he works with and see if it works now" Cullien says thinking out loud.

"Yeah Maybe that will work" Agent O'Connor says standing up.

"I'll call Booth is you find anything out" Cullien says singling that he could leave.

"Okay sir" Agent O'Connor says leaving the room.

Across town The Mob Boss was pacing back and forth thinking about how he was going to get his member back. It's been a few days and nothing can make anything better at this point. Everybody was moving around trying to avoid crossing there bosses path.

"I need to do something with these doctors soon. I swear I can't stand the wait any longer. Even if I have a little fun before the kill it would be fun. Yeah maybe I'll do that. Starting right now" The Mob Boss says smirking "Hey Boys we're going for a little rid"

Back at the Booth house. Everybody was sitting around enjoying being together. The Boys were playing on the floor in front of there parents. Booth and Temp leaned against each other as there three friends told them about the past couple of days. Just as Jack finished saying something Booth's cell started chirping. He reached into his pocket and answered it "Booth"

"Booth its Cullin We is still getting nothing from this guy so I need you guys to lay low literally." Cullien says into the phone.

"Yes sir" Booth says trying to remain claim "Sir Call if anything else…………………………."

Booth started saying something when something came through the front window. Than you heard shots and yelling. Temperance went to the ground and held Adam underneath herself. Parker stayed down and moved closer to Temperance on the floor. Angela and Zack ducked down to the ground. And Jack went to move but felt a pain rib through his shoulder. Booth ducked to the ground and saw the whole thing take place "Hodgins".

Angela saw the blood all over the place and crawled over to Jack. She cover ed him and kept pressure on the wound "Jack please stay with me".

"Ang it's okay" Jack whispered slowly looking up at her.

A few minutes later the shooting stopped and they heard cops coming towards the house. Cullien most have called the cops from what he heard on the phone. Booth went to his family who was still lying on the floor.

"Temperance, Adam, parker come on its okay now" booth says leaning down next to them.

"Daddy" Adam says from under Temp "mommy's not moving"

In an instant Booth had Parker and Adam taken away by Zack and he turned Temperance over. She had a pretty bad wound across her head it knocked her out. Booth took her into his arms and said "Temperance come on talk to me".

"Booth she probley was hit by whatever they throw in here before the shooting started "Zack says trying to claim the kids down.

Booth applied pressure to the wound and lifted her onto the couch just as the door was knocked down. Cullien and other cops came running inside.

"We're in the living room" Booth yelled notcing his boss and other co-workers come walking in.

"Jesus Christ we need Ambiances here now" Cullien says walking over to Booth "Did you find anything?'

"I've been trying to help my wife and Hodgins. I haven't had a chance to walk around yet" Booth says looking at his boss.

"Okay start looking around for anything and get help now." cullien says moving to help where needed.

The ambulance got there a few minutes later and came inside "What the hell happened here?"

"A shooting we have a gun shot wound to the shoulder over there and a head wound over here. Just help them and don't ask about what happened" Cullien says glaring at them.

"Yes sir" The EMT's say moving to get Jack onto a Gurney and bring him to the Ambulance "Will be back for her sir"

"I'll carry her out just show me where you want me to bring her" Booth says standing with Temp in his arms.

* * *

To be continued later today 


	4. Chapter 4

Booth carried Temperance out to the waiting Ambulance and laid her on the gurney. The EMY loaded Hodgins right next to Temperance. Booth was about to get off the Ambulance when Temp grabbed his hand.

"Temperance baby?" Booth says squeezing her hand.

"Seeley the baby" Temp says mumbling.

"You're both going to be fine. Don't worry okay" Seeley says kissing her gently.

"Sir we need to leave now. You can meet us at the hospital" One of the EMT's says standing next to him.

"Okay" booth says looking at the EMT than turns back to Temp "I'll see you soon okay".

"Okay" Temp says fearfully.

Booth climbed out of the Ambulance and it drove away quickly. Angela and Zack were walking over with the kids.

"Daddy" Adam cries softly from all the chases around him.

"Your okay buddy" Seeley says lifting Adam into his arms and pulling Parker up against his side.

"We need to get to the hospital now" Angela says fearfully.

"I know let's go" Seeley says walking towards his SUV.

"But what about all the cops" Zack asks being the logical one.

"I'm more worried about Temp than worrying about cops in my house" Booth says sighing.

Cullien comes walking up "Go to the hospital Agent Booth. I'll call you if we find anything."

"Yes sir" Booth says walking away.

They got into the SUV and Seeley speed to the hospital. When there the nurse made them wait in the waiting room. Hodgins was in Surgery and Temp was having an OB-GYN check her out as well as her head bandaged. Seeley was sitting on a small couch in the corner with the kids. He was trying to keep them claim or at least more so than him. Across the room Angela and Zack were sitting worriedly. About an hour later a doctor came walking out saying "Temperance booth and Jack Hodgins's families".

Booth stood up with Adam in his arms and Parker at his side. Angela and Zack stood next to them.

"Okay Mr. Hodgins had the gunshot wound to the shoulder. It wasn't too serious but we had to operate to get the bullet out. His in recovery right now resting. Okay now to Mrs. Booth she's resting now. I arranged for them to be in the same room. She's conscious for now but that blow to the head didn't help the concussion she already had. On the other hand the baby is fine. It was stressed out for a little bit but we claimed it down. They both need to stay over night to be watched" The Doctor says looking at them.

"Thank you Doctor……………………." Angela says smiling slightly.

"I'm Doctor Moore a friend of Dr. Thomas" The doctor says smiling,

"Okay well thank you Dr. Moore Can we see them?" Booth asked quickly.

"Um yes right this way" Dr. Moore says leading them to the room.

In the Hospital room Temp and Jack were laying back on the bed. Temp heard the door open and slowly turned her head. So that she didn't get light headed. Booth, Angela, Zack, Parker, and Adam came in. Adam saw his mother and yelled "Mommy".

Temp smiled slightly and said "hey baby."

Booth walked over and sat Adam next to his mother and than grabbed her hand "You got to stop scaring me like this."

Temp smiled "Well we got to stop getting attacked."

"Well that will be stopped hopefully soon" Booth says sighing.

"I hope so" Temperance says smiling down at Adam who was cuddled into her side.

Hodgins moved in the bed and slowly looked around "Go I don't want to be shot anytime soon".

"God don't scare me like that ever again" Angela says grabbing his hand.

"Yeah man doesn't" Zack says smiling slightly.

"I promise man" Jack says squeezing her hand.

"When can we leave" Temperance asks looking over to Booth.

"The Doctor says you have to stay the night to be watched. But you guys can go home in the morning" Booth says sighing.

"Maybe we should go someplace else until the window is fixed at our house" Temp says sighing slightly.

"Yeah maybe. Will figure that out tomorrow" Booth says smiling.

"Okay" Temp says yawning.

"You two get some rest will be here keeping a look out" Booth says squeezing Temp's hand.

"Okay G-Man" jack says smiling slightly.

"Okay" Temp says yawning once again.

* * *

Sorry I know it's short but I had to continue the last chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

About a month later everybody was home and safe for now. Temperance was about 5 months along and so far there weren't any problems with the pregnancy. Booth went back to work along with all the squints. Parker went back to Rebecca and will not visit for another couple of weeks. Adam was home spending time with Temperance and his babysitter every once and a while. It was about 2 pm at the Booth house. Temp was upstairs resting so that she didn't hear Seeley when he got home. Adam was downstairs with Sam watching a movie and playing games.

"Adam Let's finish the movie and than will put you down for your nap" Sam says looking down at the 2 year old.

"Tay Sam" Adam says staring at the TV.

Meanwhile at the Hoover building Booth was sitting at his desk catching up on paperwork. When Cullien walked into his office with Agent O'Connor.

"Booth we got a case" Cullien says handing the file to him.

"Sir I'm trying to work on the mob case" Booth says sighing thinking about his family.

"Agent Booth you're too involved with this case. I'm putting Agent O'Connor in charge of the case" Cullien says with authority written all in his voice.

"What but sir this is my family you're talking about?" Booth says in a high pitched voice.

"That's why you're off the case Agent now go to your squints and handle this case" Cullien says walking with stride out of the office.

Agent O'Connor stayed behind and looked at Booth "Sir I'll keep you updated the best I can I promise."

"Thank you Agent. Please try and solve this soon" Booth says grabbing his keys and the new case.

Booth drove to the Jeffersonian and walked in. He saw all the squints working on a case from limbo. He scanned his ID and walked up onto the platform. Angela looked over at him and rushed over "Is Temp and Adam okay?"

"Angela claim down there fine. We got a new case" Booth says smiling slightly.

"Okay let's go out to the remains" Zack says grabbing the kit.

"Okay it's about an hour drive from here" Booth says walking towards the door.

They all walked out to the SUV and got in. Once Booth started to drive he took out his cell phone and dialed Temp's cell. On the second ring Sam picked up" Hello Dr.Booth's phone."

"Sam is that you. Is everything okay that you're picking up Temp's phone" Booth asks stopping at a light.

"Yeah Mr. Booth everything is fine. Adam and Mrs. Booth are sleeping. I'm hanging around in case Adam wakes up" Sam said sitting on the couch.

"Okay Sam can you tell Temp when she gets's up that I'll be running late tonight. We got a new case" Booth says pulling over to the crime scene.

"Yeah sure Mr. Booth" Sam says getting ready to hang up.

"Okay thanks Sam" Booth says hanging up.

Sam hung up just as Temp came downstairs. She looked damp and fagutid. It was December now in DC and very cold.

"Mrs. Booth is you feeling okay?" Sam asked walking over to her.

"I'm not feeling too good. Um who was on the phone?" Temp asks leaning on the wall.

"It was Mr. Booth. He said that he'll be late cause of a new case" Sam says looking at her.

"Thank you Sam you can head home if you want. I think I can handle things from here" Temp says smiling at Sam.

"Are you sure? Cause if you're not feeling good I'll stay" Sam says firmly.

"No it's okay Sam head home. Will see you tomorrow unless something comes up." Temp says moving to walk to the couch.

"Okay see you tomorrow than Mrs. Booth" Sam says walking out of the house.

Meanwhile at the crime scene Booth, Zack, Jack, and Angela were looking over the body. Zack was touching it with gloved hands saying "Male, Caucassion, Anywhere from 20-25 years of age, stab wounds to the chest, and a sliced throat. Hodgins I need whatever Dirt, Slime, or Bug you can get me. Angela tries and starts looking for possible victims."

Booth stood there watching and writing down whatever he thought necessary. He bent down next to the squints and said "It's getting late and we still need to drive back. Let's pack the bones and get them back to the Jeffersonian. Will pick up where we left off tomorrow."

"Your right Booth" Angela says standing up and whipping her hands.

"Yeah okay" Jack says putting the containers into a small box.

Zack just started to put the Bones into a bag. With in the next hour they were back at the Jeffersonian. Booth dropped everyone off at the Jeffersonian so they can drive themselves home. He started heading home when everybody got into there own cars. About 10 minutes later a very tired Booth pulled into his driveway. He saw that the living room light was on and nothing else. It was 9pm usually there was more lights on. Seeley became very alert at that moment and took his gun out from its holster. He opened the front door and walked in slowly calling "Temperance".

From the living room you could hear "Daddy" and than little feet running towards him. He put the gun away before Adam saw it. He bent down and caught Adam in his arms as he launched himself into them.

"Hey Buddy where's mommy?" Seeley asked standing up with Adam in his arms.

Adam laid his head on her shoulder and pointed into the living room. Booth walked into the living room to see Temp lying on the couch with her arm across her forehead. Booth walked over and bent down "Temperance what's wrong?"

Temp turned her head and said "I don't feel so good".

"Adam buddy why don't you go to your room and get ready for bed okay. I'll be up in a few minutes" Booth says looking at the little boy in his arms.

"Tay" Adam says running up the stairs.

Booth turned his attention back to Temperance and said "How long have you felt like this?"

"Ever since I got up from trying to sleep. I knew you'd be up my behind if you found out I didn't." Temperance says smiling slightly.

Booth felt her forehead and said "you got a slight fever. It's probley just a cold. But if it's not down in a day or two you're going to see Doctor Thomas. We can't take a chance with the baby".

"Okay" Temp says leaning up on the couch.

"Come on let's get you upstairs" Booth says helping Temp up the steps.

He got her into the master bedroom and sat her on the bed "I'll be right back okay."

"Yeah okay" Temp says leaning back on the bed.

Booth walked into Adam's room and saw him trying to reach his PJ's. Booth walked over and grabbed them for him. He quickly got the 2 year old changed and into his crib. He kissed him and tucked him into his crib "Goodnight buddy".

"ight daddy" Adam says falling asleep.

Booth went back into his bedroom and saw Temperance already asleep. He went and took a quick shower and than got changed into his PJ's. He went into the bed and wrapped his arms around Temps stomach. It was like a tradition every night. Booth wanted to make sure his two women were safe. He felt her swift in her sleep and cuddle closer to him.

The next morning Booth woke up to crystal blue eyes looking at him "Morning".

"Morning" Temp says smiling and turning in his arms "What new case do you have?"

"Um some kids found a body about an hour from here. Looks like he was stabbed and had a sliced throat. The squints are probley already up and working on it. Knowing them" Booth says looking at her.

"Sounds intesting" Temp says smirking.

"Your not even looking at the Bones so doesn't try and charm me" Booth says smirking right back at her.

"Why not it's my job" Temperance says pouting.

"Because your 5 months pregnant and have to take it easy. Not counting the fact that you're sick" Booth says sternly.

"Fine" Temp says leaning back on the bed "But it's still my job"

Booth just laughed and said "it's still not working"

"Whatever" Temp says getting out of the bed.

Booth smirked and followed her out of the bed. He quickly got dressed and went to check on Adam. He was lying in bed with his eyes open. Booth picked him up and got him changed. He said "We're going to surprise Mommy later okay bud. So don't tell her anything"

Adam just smiled and wiggled in his father's arms. They went downstairs and hung out until Booth had to go to work. Temp came downstairs as well and stayed with them.

* * *

AN: That's it for now. Review and tell me what you think. And maybe what should happen next. 


	6. Chapter 6

Later on that day Booth was at the lab working on the case with the squints. He was thinking of ways to get out of the house. And for someone to watch Adam. Angela walked up to him and said "I got a face."

"Oh okay let's go look" Booth says standing up.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Angela asked stopping him from walking away.

"I want to take Temp out later. But she hasn't been felling good and I need to figure out something for Adam" Booth says sighing.

"Seeley. Jack and I will watch Adam have a little while without Adam and have some fun" Angela says smiling.

"Thanks Angela but I still need to convince Temp to go. Ever since these attacks she doesn't like leaving Adam with anyone. No offense to you" Booth says looking at her.

"It's okay. I'll call her. You don't need to worry about that" Angela says smiling.

"Okay thanks" Booth says walking to the Angelator.

Jack and Zack were already in there waiting. Angela pressed a couple of buttons and than a face appeared on the screen.

"Okay we have a face all we need is a name now" Jack says rubbing his face.

"Already got that I ran the face through missing people and came up with Matthew Smith" Angela says looking up.

"Okay will go to the family tomorrow. Start figuring out more facts though" Booth says walking away "I need to start heading home."

"Okay have fun tonight Booth. Bring Adam by whenever you're ready" Angela says smiling.

"Okay thanks again Angela. Don't forget to call Temp" Seeley says leaving the room.

Booth drove home and walked inside. He heard laughing from the kitchen and walked in. Temp looked up and said "Hey what are you doing home it's only 4?"

"I told you I had a surprise for you tonight. I came home to make sure you get ready. It's not to fancy but I want you for myself" Booth says walking closer.

"Really" Temp says smirking still holding Adam up on the counter.

"Really" Seeley says just as the house phone rang.

Booth picked it up and handed the phone to Temp "It's Angela".

Temp grabbed the phone and said "Hello Ang."

"Hey sweetie Jack and I wanted to know if we can have Adam for the night" Angela says sweetly.

"I'm yeah sure I guess" Temp says looking at Booth.

"Okay well see you later than sweetie" Angela says hanging up.

Temp hung the phone up and looked at Seeley "Angela wants to take Adam for the night. Did you have this all planed?" Temp says smirking.

"Maybe I did at least Adam is with someone you trust" Booth says also smirking.

"Okay" Temp says looking at Adam "I guess I should go get ready".

"Wear Jeans and a nice shirt okay. Something your comfortable in" Booth says smiling.

"Okay" Temp says walking away.

Booth took Adam up to his room and began packing an overnight bag.

"Daddy going to ake mommy happy" Adam asks innocently.

"Yeah Bud" Seeley says smiling at Adam.

"Yeah" Adam says clapping his hands.

"Yep yeah let's bring you to Aunt Angela and Uncle Jacks apartment" Booth says shouldering the bag and picking up Adam.

"Tay Daddy" Adam says laying his head on his shoulder.

Booth knocked on the bedroom door and said "Temp I'm bringing Adam to Angela's okay."

"Okay see you soon" Temp says from inside the room.

Booth drove to Angela's apartment and dropped Adam off "Thanks again Ang."

"No problem Booth. Say Bye Bye to your daddy". Angela says smiling.

"Bye Daddy" Adam says waving.

"Bye bud see you tomorrow" Booth says leaving.

When back home Booth went into the guestroom and changed out of his suit. He put on faded jeans and a nice blue shirt. He brushed his hair and put some cologne on. When done he walk out of the room. He saw Temp walking out of the room towards him. She had baggy jeans on with a low cut red shirt. It covered her round stomach and clanged to all the right places. She curled her auburn hair slightly and put light make up on. Seeley walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're Beautiful" Seeley says kissing her softly.

"You aren't that bad yourself" Temp says smiling.

"That's good to know. You ready to head out" Seeley says smiling.

"Yeah I just need to put my shoes on" Temp says grabbing his hand.

"Okay" Seeley says smiling and walking towards the front door.

Temp put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. They walked out of the door and headed to his SUV.

"So where are we going?" Temp asked looking at him.

"Going to Sid's and than a movie. We haven't done either of them since Adam was born. I knew you needed you get out. It's nothing special but..."Seeley was saying but than Temp cut him off.

"Thank you" Temp says squeezing his hand.

"You don't have to thank me" Seeley says driving towards Sid's.

A few minutes later Booth pulled into Wong Foos parking lot. He parked the car and than went and helped Temp out of the car. They walked hand and hand inside. Sid watched them walk in with a smile "Long time no see."

"Hello to you too Sid" Booth says walking to a table.

"Hey Sid" Temp says sitting down and smiling.

"Hey last time I saw you guys Bones lady was Pregnant" Sid says bringing water over.

"We have a two year old at home and another on the way" Seeley says smiling.

"That's cool you need to come around more often so I can meet this little guy" Sid says smiling.

"Yeah sure Sid" Temp says looking at the tall man.

"Okay so what can I get you guys" Sid asks leaning up.

"Whatever you cook up" Seeley says smirking.

"Okay be right back" Sid says walking away.

Temp watched Sid walk away and than said "God i missed this place."

"I got to agree with you there" Seeley says looking around the place and than back at Temperance.

Before they knew it Sid bought them there food and they ate in silence. Every once and a while talking about something new in there lives. When finished they waved goodbye to Sid and left the money on the table. Booth grabbed her hand and they walked out to the SUV. When inside Seeley turned the car on and imminently put the heat on high. It was cold out on this winter night. Seeley began to drive to the movies.

"What are we going to see" Temp asked smiling slightly resting her hand on her stomach.

"The Simpson's movie. They made a sequel to the show. It looks good and I think we need to bring our inner child out" Booth says smiling.

"I don't know what that means" Temp says raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you don't Temp" Booth says smirking and pulling into the movies parking lot.

They went inside and paid for the movie. BBooth got popcorn to snack on through out the movie. When seated they tried to answer those stupid questions to keep busy. About 10 minutes later the movie started. It was funny from the beginning to the end. Booth never though he see Temp so happy and claim. Not thinking about anything around her or what's been going on in our lives.

"That was a funny movie" Temp says leaning into his side.

"Indeed it was spider pig does whatever a spider pig does" Booth says trying to make a funny with one of the lines from the movie.

"God you're too much" Temp says smiling up at him.

"But you know you love me" Booth says kissing her forehead.

"True" Temp says moving closer to him to stay warm.

They headed home in silence for the most part. Temp had a great time for once. She loved being alone with booth every once and a while. On the way home Booth's cell phone began ringing "Who could be calling at this time?"

"Pick it up and see" Temp says sighing and looking out the window.

"Booth" He said into the phone.

"Booth its Angela you need to get to memorial hospital quick it's Adam" Angela says fearfully.

"Angela what Happened?" Booth says turning his siren's on and doing a complete 360.

"Tell you when you get here okay. There making me hang up" Angela says hanging the phone up.

Booth speed off to the hospital.

* * *

AN: hope you liked it. I wonder what happened to Adam? So much for a little night out. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Booth what's going on?" Temperance says searching his eyes.

"I don't know Angela just said to get to memorial hospital fast" Booth says speeding up.

"Why who's there. Damn it Seeley tell me" Temperance says panicking.

All Booth said as he pulled into the hospital parking lot was was "It's Adam".

"Oh God No" Temperance says crying and rushing out of the car.

Booth ran out after and said "His going to be okay Temp. I need you to claim down."

Temperance just looked at him and speed walked inside. She knew Seeley was right. She had to worry about Adam and her daughter's well being. When inside they ran to the reception desk.

"Hello how may I help you?" The recipients asked looking over at the couple.

"We're looking for our son Adam Booth" Seeley says calmly.

"His with a doctor now. Please take a seat and the doctor will come to you when his finished." The Recipient says pointing to the waiting room.

Booth guided an emotional Temp to the waiting area. When there Angela jumped up and ran over to them "I'm so sorry it happened out of nowhere".

"Ang what Happened?" Temp says fearfully gripping Seeley's hand.

"We were attacked at my apartment. Some guy with a mask on broke in. I tried stopping him but I wasn't strong enough. He went right after Adam. He throws him around and hit him." Angela says with tears in her eyes.

"Oh My God No" Temp says turning in Seeley's arms to cry in his chest.

"I'm so sorry" Angela says with tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault Angela" Seeley says grabbing her hand "Where is Jack?"

"His with Adam. They only let one of us go. I stayed here to wait for you guys" Angela says looking at the way to claim Booth.

Booth didn't say anything else. He was just trying to claim his wife down. She was sobbing with such force that her body shook. Booth lifted her up into his arms and bought her to a chair. He sat down with her in his lap.

About an hour later Jack came into the waiting room with a fussing Adam in his arms. The doctor not too far behind him. Adam saw his mother and started crying for her "Mommy". Temp heard her son's cried and rushed over to his side.

"Mommy's here baby" Temp says gently taking her injured son from Jack.

Booth was right at her side rubbing Adam and Temp's back's "How bad is his injuries?"

The doctor looked at the family and said "It's mostly all bruising but he broke one of his fingers. Maybe from the way he landed. His got bruised ribs and a slight concussion. But nothing serious. His lucky boy".

"Can we take him home" Temp asked never taking her eyes off of Adam.

"He can go home but you need to keep an eye on him and clean the cuts as needed" The Doctor says calmly.

"Thank you for all your help" Seeley says leading his family out.

Jack and Angela followed them out of the hospital. On the way to Booth's SUV jack asked "Can you guys give us a ride home? We rode in the Ambulance."

"Yeah sure get in" Booth says opening the back door to try and get Adam in his car seat.

"No Mommy No" Adam cried clinging to Temperance.

"It's okay baby. Seeley I'll just hold him" Temp says opening the door.

"Okay" Booth says helping them into the car.

Booth drove to Angela's apartment and let them both out. They said there goodbyes and than went into the building. Booth started driving to there home. Adam was crying softly in Temp's arms. From fear and pain. Booth was gripping the steering wheel trying to remain claim for his family. He kept thinking that Adam could've been hurt a lot worse than what he is. He saw Temperance holding him tightly to her chest. She might be 5 months pregnant but that didn't stop her from caring about her son.

Booth pulled into there driveway and shut the car off. He walked around to the passenger side and helped Temp get out with Adam in her arms. He guided them into the house and up to there room. He knew Adam wouldn't want to be left alone for tonight. They quietly got changed and went to bed. The couple clinged to each other with Adam in-between them.

The next day Booth and Temp stayed home with Adam. Angela said she would call if anything came up on the case. In that case Booth would bring Temp and Adam with him to the lab. His not leaving them alone without him. Adam wouldn't stay anywhere for to long by himself. Even if Temp was across the room he began to fuss. This was going to be a rough couple of days for the family.

Temperance was taking a well needed nap so Seeley was watching Adam in the living room. They had Sponge Bob playing on the TV. Adam sat cuddled into Seeley's chest. Every once and a while Adam would smile.

About an hour later Temperance came walking down the steps and over to Seeley's side. She sat down and kissed both of them.

"You sleep well" Seeley asked looking at her.

"Yeah But I'm getting stir crazy sitting around here" Temp says laying her head on his shoulder.

"Where do you want to go than" Seeley says smiling at her.

"How about Sid's. We can bring Adam with us this time around. Sid did say he wanted to meet him" Temp says playing with Adam's hair.

"Okay what you think about that Buddy" Seeley says smiling down at Adam.

Adam just glanced up at his parents and than cuddled back into Seeley's arms.

"That's a good answer" Temp says standing up "I'll get changed and bring him something to wear"

"Okay I'll get changed when you come back" Seeley says watching her leave.

Temp went upstairs and got changed into a pair of stretched jeans and a blue shirt. She put little make-up on and left her hair down. She walked into Adam's room and grabbed him a pair of jeans and a red shirt. She also grabbed his shoes on her way out. Back downstairs Temp walked over and put the clothes down on the couch. She than gently took the toddler into her arms "I'll change him you go get dressed."

"Okay be right back" Seeley says kissing her softly.

Seeley went upstairs and quickly got changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt. She put his sneakers on and than brushed his hair. He walked back downstairs to his waiting family. They went out to the car and drove to Sid's place.

When there they walked inside and went to the nearest Booth. Adam stayed with his mother and Seeley sat across from them. Sid came walking over with a smile on his face "Hey guys I didn't think you would come back so quickly."

"Hey Sid. We were getting a little stir crazy at home decided to come get something to eat" Seeley says smiling at Sid.

"Cool is this the little man you were telling me about" Sid says smiling at Adam.

"Sid this is Adam. Sweetie this is Sid mommy and daddy's friend" Temp says to the fearful 2 years old.

Adam just cuddled into Temp's side more and buried his head behind her arm.

"Sorry Sid his still shaken up from what happened to him last night." Seeley says watching his Son closely.

"It's okay I'll go and get you guys something to eat" Sid says walking away from the table.

"Buddy Sid's not going to hurt you I promise" Seeley says smiling at Adam.

Adam just looked at his father and reached out for him. Seeley went to seat next to them since it was a wrap around Booth. Adam crawled into his lap. About 5 minutes later Sid bought them something to eat and than left the table. As they were in the middle of eating the squints came walking in from a long days work at the lab. They saw them sitting there and walked over.

"Mind if we seat with you guys?" Angela asked looking at them.

"No come on" Temp says looking at her friends.

Angela, jack, and Zack sat down and Sid bought them over something to eat. They all sat there eating in silence for the rest of the time there.

For the next few weeks nothing happened but god only knows what could come a long next.

* * *

AN; Sorry it took so long. I'll update soon. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took so long been busy with school. Can't believe it started again. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. I have another one as well but I need to finish writing it. And reviews will be loved.

* * *

A few weeks later everything was going well in the Booth house. Adam was healing up well but still wouldn't leave his mother's side. Exact for when Booth was around. Being that Temp was now 6 months pregnant it was getting harder to pick Adam up. Today was Adam and Temp's check up with there doctor. Seeley took the day off to bring them. Temperance was resting on the couch with Seeley watching the news. It was 7am and Adam was still sleeping. There appointments weren't for another 4 hours. Temp was leaning back against Seeley's chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. One of his hands resting on her enlarged stomach. Temp cuddled closer and put her hand on top of his.

"She's active now" Seeley says smiling down at her.

"She's kicking my side really hard" Temp says moving his hand over to where she was kicking.

Than as they were talking Adam woke up fussing. Seeley grabbed the baby monitor and sighed "I'll get him. He probley just want's to be held."

"Okay bring him down here" Temp says leaning up on the couch.

"Okay" Seeley says walking up the stairs to Adam's room.

When inside Adam was standing in his crib whining to get out. Booth thought to himself "Ever since that day I could never forgive myself. I should've been there for my family." Adam continued whining and reaching for him to pick him up. Seeley walked over and lifted him up. Adam cuddled into his side and said "Daddy any Mommy."

"Okay big guy let's get you cleaned up first" Seeley says bringing Adam to the changing table.

Seeley changed Adam's diaper and throw it away. Afterwards he picked him up and bought him downstairs. They walked in the living room and over to the couch. When Adam saw Temperance he reached for her and said "Mommy."

Temp reached up and grabbed the little boy gently and laid him next to her "It's okay Adam Mommy's here. You want to feel something really cool." Temp took Adam's small hand and rested against her stomach where his little sister was kicking. Adam felt the small fluter and smiled saying "Baby"

Seeley sat down next to her and said "Yeah Adam it's your baby sister."

"Sister Sister" Adam yelled happily looking up at his parents.

"Adam we need your help with something when the time comes" Temp says softly at him.

"Hat Mommy" Adam says curiosity all over his face.

"When Daddy and I pick your sister's name we want to know what you think" Temperance says looking up at Seeley.

Seeley was shocked at first but than nodded his head "Yeah buddy we need your help."

"tay" Adam says lying his head down on Temp's lap.

About an hour later Seeley was making some eggs and toast for all of them to eat. He had to feel them and than get ready to leave. When they are done at the doctor's Seeley had to go and pick up Parker. He was spending the week with them.

They sat and ate breakfast quietly. Every once and a while Temp would help Adam. He thought it was funny playing with his food. When done Seeley started cleaning up as Temp bought Adam upstairs to change. Seeley put the bread away and washed the dishes quickly. He knew how hard Adam could be in the morning and didn't want to leave Temperance alone for to long. Once done he went upstairs to the toddlers room he saw Adam running around in his diaper and Temp standing there out of breath.

"Adam Ryan Booth" Seeley says sternly walking over to the toddler.

Adam looked up at him and said "Daddy."

"Don't daddy me Adam. You know not to act up" Seeley says picking him up.

"Sorry" Adam says quietly and than looked at his mother and said "Sorry mommy."

Temp walked over with the clothes in one hand and said " it's okay sweetie. Just don't do it again to mommy. It's getting hard for me to catch you now,"

Seeley dressed him quickly and said " Why don't you go and get dressed I got him."

"Okay call if you need me" Temperance says walking out of the room.

Temperance went into her room and got changed. She put on a loose pair of jeans and a sweater. She brushed her hair and left it down. Than she put light make up on. When done she walked out of the room and back into Adam's room. Seeley was on the floor with Adam playing cars. They both got up when Temp walked into the room.

"Mommy" Adam says running over to her.

Seeley stood up and walked over to them saying "You okay with him while I go change?"

"Yeah I'm okay go" Temperance says sitting in the rocking chair.

Adam was sitting a few feet in front of her playing with his toys. Temperance had a smile on her face thinking he was getting so big.

Seeley was in there bedroom getting changed into low cut blue jeans and throw on his black t-shirt that had cards on it. He than quickly put his sneakers and green jacket on while grabbing his wallet. He gelled his hair slightly and than walked out of the bedroom to Adam's room. Temperance just put her jacket and Adam's jacket on. Adam looked over to Seleey and smiled running over to him. Seeley bent down and picked him up saying "Hey kiddo". Temp walked to there side and said "You ready to go?" Seeley nodded his head and started walking out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Seeley put Adam in his car seat and softly closed the door. He than went to help Temperance get into the car. She was having difficulty with the extra weight on her front area. Once she was safely inside the SUV Seeley walked around to the driver's side and got into the SUV. Being that it was winter it was very cold out so Seeley quickly put the heat up when he turned the SUV on. Once everyone's seat belt was on Seeley started driving towards the doctors office. It had been a few weeks since the last appointment in which to check Adam's concussion out. Once at the doctor's office Seeley parked the car and helped Temperance out of the SUV. He than got Adam out of the car seat and lifted him into his arms. Seeley pressed the button for the car to lock and started walking inside. Temperance sat down with Adam next to her as Seeley went to sign them both in. He walked to the sign in desk and said "Hello Temperance and Adam Booth are both here for there 11am appointment." "Okay please have a seat and the doctor with be with you soon." The receptionist said checking there names off on the list. Seeley went and sat down next to Adam and leaned his head back against the wall. Temperance looked over to him and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Seeley looked over at her and smiled slightly. She knew the stress his been having with work and taking care of them.

About 5 minutes later a nurse came out with files in her hands saying "Adam and Temperance Booth." Seeley once again lifted Adam up into his arms and continued holding Temp's hand. They both followed the nurse to the back room. Once inside the room Seeley sat Adam on the table as Temperance sat down in the chair. Seeley was holding the toddler's hand to make sure he didn't try getting off the table. Temperance had a smile on her face watching Adam trying to get out of his father's grasp. Seeley held the toddler closer to him. The doctor came walking in not to long after.

"hello you guys how've things been in the past couple of weeks." Dr. Moore said walking into the room.

"Things have been getting better" Temperance said looking over at the doctor.

"Hey Hey" Adam says waving at Dr. Moore.

"Why hello Adam look's like I'll start with you" Dr. Moore says with a smile.

Seeley backed away from the table to let the doctor do her job. She checked Adam's Temperature ,blood Pressure , and than checked over his injuries from a few weeks ago. When done she looked up at the waiting parents and said " his healing up perfectly fine from what I see. Just continue keeping an eye on him if anything changes call me." Temperance smiled at Dr. Moore and said "Thank you." Seeley grabbed Adam from the table and he cuddled the toddler close to his chest. Adam laid his head down on Seeley's shoulder. Dr. Moore looked over to Temperance and said " looks like your up."

Temperance slowly got up from the chair she sat in to go sit on the table. Once on the table Dr. Moore took her temperature, Blood pressure, and checked her head. With a smile Dr. Moore said "your healing up pretty good but don't get into anymore trouble." Temperance nodded and looked at Booth smiling slightly. Dr. Moore put the cream on Temp's stomach and than turned on the machine. She started to move the handle over the stomach. On the screen it showed the baby kicking at something. You could hear the baby's heartbeat throughout the room.

Adam looked at the screen and said "Baby mma." Seeley looked at Adam and said "yeah baby." Adam kept clapping his hands saying "mma mma." Booth and Temperance looked at each other and back to there son. Temperance looked at Adam and said "what are you saying baby?". Dr. Moore continued looking at the scene and said "well Emma seems to be doing just fine." Temperance and Seeley looked at Dr. Moore saying "Emma who?". Dr. Moore looked at them and said "Emma it's what Adam was yelling. I assumed that was her name."

Booth looked at Adam and said "that's what you were saying buddy." Temperance who was smiling at Adam as Dr. Moore cleaned up her stomach. Adam smiled and reached for his mother. Temperance leaned up on the table and pulled her shirt down. She sat Adam next to her saying "Emma is the name you like."

"Yeah mommy" Adam says clapping his hands.

"I like it too Adam" Temp says tickling Adam's side.

Booth watched them tickle each other as Dr. Moore left the room. Booth grabbed there jackets and said "Let's head out and get your brother buddy. We can tell him your sister's name."

"Kay get arker" Adam said happily.

Booth put Adam's jacket on and handed Temperance her jacket. On there way out of the office they made a new appointment. Booth put Adam into his car seat and buckled him up and than helped Temp into the car. They drove to Rebecca's house. Booth pulled up in front of Rebecca's house and said "I'll be right back." Booth got out of the SUV and walked to the front door ringing the doorbell in the process. Rebecca came to the door and said "Seeley." and than turned saying "Parker your dad's here." parker came running from his room with his bag in his hand "Daddy."

Booth picked parker up and said "hey buddy you ready to go?". parker smiled happily saying "yeah come on come on." Parker ran out of the house and Booth said "I'll have him back on Friday." Rebecca said "have fun" Booth followed parker back out to the SUV and put his things into the trunk. Parker climbed into the backseat saying "Hey Temp hey Adam." Temperance smiled and waved at the boy as Adam said "you forgot to say hello to mma." Parker looked at Temperance and said "Emma?". Booth got into the SUV as Temperance said "Emma is the name we decided to name your sister." Parker smiled saying "oh cool." booth was driving back to the house so they could have what they called Family night. Hopefully nothing goes wrong tonight booth though to himself.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long i've had this ready for months just never had a chance to update it. I know it's short but it's better than nothing right now. 


	10. Chapter 10

Booth was driving quietly back to there house listening to Parker and Adam in the backseat playing with some of the toys Parker bought with him. He glanced at Temperance from time to time seeing her leaning back against the seat looking out the window. He couldn't believe in a matter of a day they found out both her and Adam were okay. Plus they had chosen a name for there unborn daughter as well. He was still trying to comprehend everything that's been going on these past few months with still no leads on where these mob people were hiding out. He stopped at a red light as parker looked at him saying "Daddy what we doing today?"

Booth looked at Parker through the rear view mirror and said "We're having our family day buddy." Parker smiled looking over at Adam saying "Cool right Adam."

Adam looked at Parker already thinking of other things not including the toys he was playing with hearing Parker starting to talk to him. He smiled nodding his head saying

"we atch movie and han go eat ight Daddy." Booth laughed hearing his small vocabulary being used and said "Yeah only if we can all agree on what to watch and what to eat Buddy."

Adam nodded his head hearing what Booth had said about agreeing on everything and said "See Arker we do hat we ant"/b Parker shook his head hearing what Adam had just said and nodded his head also with a small smile on his face as well. Booth shook his head seeing the two boys getting along together in the backseat. Booth went back to driving quietly driving from time to time looking from Temperance to the boys in the back. Another 10 minutes went by before Booth had pulled into their driveway Parking the SUV and shutting it off. While they were gone it began snowing hard and the driveway was covered with it. He got out slowly looking over at Temperance and said "Just wait there please I don't need you falling trying to get out of the SUV."

Temperance sighed but smiled at his concern staying in her seat as he worked on getting the boys out of the backseat first. He got Parker out first letting him hold his own bag and than walked around to Adam's side taking him out of his seat with a small smile. Parker held onto his leg looking around the yard seeing all the snow and said "Daddy can we play outside later please." Booth looked down at him with a smile and said "Will see okay bud."

Booth opened the passenger door now looking at her and helped her out slowly knowing it was hard for her with the extra weight in front. Once they were all out safely from the SUV he locked the doors and lead them towards the door in which he had his key already to go inside. Booth opened the door and let her go in first seeing her take her jacket off than went to help Adam out of his who was still in his arms. Parker ran off to his room to put his things away in the process leaving a snow trail up the steps. Booth shook his head knowing it was a accident and went back to taking his own jacket off.

He looked over at Adam and said "Why don't you and Parker go pick out a movie to watch okay Champ." Adam nodded his head wobbling away from them and climbed up the steps slowly not wanting to fall. Booth than turned his attention to Temperance who was still standing at his side and said "How are my two girls doing?"

Temperance smiled hearing those words coming from his mouth and said "we're doing just fine Mister worrywart." She knew he meant while but sometimes just hearing him worrying all the time was annoying. She was scared to still go out without him being that the mob still had hits on her and Angela. But she still wanted some freedom around the house. Booth smiled wrapping his arms around her and said "Okay I'm a worrywart and your Madam logic give me a break."

Meanwhile upstairs Adam had run into parkers room and over to his side with a squeal as he ran into him. Parker turned around lifting Adam up into the air and sat him on the bed saying "Hey Adam what you want to watch?" Adam looked at him smiling and said " ow bout Eter An?" Parker nodded his head hearing Adam say peter pan knowing they both liked that movie and said "Which one Adam the cartoon or the movie." Adam tilted his head off to the side thinking about it and said "um Rtoon" Parker lifted him off the bed and walked with Adam out of the room saying "Okay let's go tell Dr. Bones and Daddy."

Booth had lead her upstairs to get changed out of their slightly wet clothes and they got back into there PJ's. This was what a normal family day was like sitting around all day in PJ's eating junk food and watching movies. He saw the boys heading towards the stairs and said "Bud can you help Adam get changed into his Pj's and you as well please." Parker nodded his head turning back around heading towards Adam's room to get him changed.

Another 10 minutes went by before everyone was back downstairs in the living room. They were all sitting exact for Booth who was getting everyone comfortable with blankets and pillows. He looked at the boys who were cuddled together on the floor and said "Which movie we watching first?" Adam looked at him and said "Eter An Daddy." Booth nodded his head grabbing the movies and said "Movie or Cartoon." This time it was Parker who answered him and said "Cartoon Daddy." Booth placed the DVD into the player and went to sit on the couch beside Temperance who cuddled up against him now. He pressed play and they began to watch Peter Pan.

As the movie went by the boys were laughing and squealing together on the floor. Temperance sighed with contentment looking up at booth saying "Can things get any better?" He looked down at her with a small smile and said 'Let's just enjoy this while it lasts anything can happen and end this day." She sighed knowing he was right and laid her head back down on his chest. At this point she was semi comfortable with Emma moving around kicking at her side. As the movie came to an end Booth shut it off and saw Parker stretching on the floor as Adam leaned against his leg fast asleep. Booth smiled at the sight and said "Looks like someone decided to take his nap early."

Temperance heard what he had said and looked at Adam sound asleep saying "let's just hope he doesn't wake up like he normally does after what happened last mouth." booth nodded his head not really wanting to move but knew he had to get Adam into his bed and Parker had wanted to play outside. Booth looked at her and said "You going to be okay while I bring parker outside for a little while." She nodded her head and said "Go have fun I'm fine right here leave Adam here with me so I don't have to run upstairs to get him. It's not easy doing that anymore." He nodded his head slowly sitting up from where he sat on the couch and lifted Adam into his arms laying him down beside her on the couch.

Parker had run off again upstairs to change into his winter clothes already knowing what they were doing before booth had a chance to tell him. Seeley shook his head and went up to their own room getting changed into the clothes he was wearing before changing. Parker was already waiting in the hallway for Seeley to come out of the room where he was lifted up into his arms. They went downstairs together and into the backyard to play for a little while.

Meanwhile at Angela's apartment they were all sitting around as well with the guard standing outside the door. They've had the same guard these past few months waiting for this hit to be lifted off of Angela's head. They were thinking about going over to the Booth residence just to visit them and see how things were doing. They've talked on the phone sure but haven't really scene them since they watched Adam that night he was attacked. Jack walked over to Angela sitting down beside her and said 'What you thinking about?"

Angela looked over at him with a small smile and said "About going to see Bren and Adam. Want to see how there both doing after last time." That night of getting away was ruined because she couldn't protect there son. She blamed herself for all of this and had a feeling that Temperance was upset as well but wasn't saying anything. Jack nodded his head and said "Let's go than before the weather get's worse."

Angela stood up with a smile walking to the door to put her jacket on and opened the door to see the guard standing there. She waved at him and said "We're going to Agent Booth's house for a little while if your following us." He only nodded his head following them down the hallway towards the elevator and down to their car. They drove towards the Booth household in silence wondering what they were doing on this snowy day. Angela didn't know about the doctor's appointment early that day or that parker was over for the week.

Once there they climbed out of the car watching the guard stay in the car not wanting to intrude anymore than he had too. They walked up to the door together and rang the doorbell. About a minute later Temperance answered the door cautionatly looking out the peephole before opening the door fully. She smiled seeing her friends seeing there and said "Hey." Angela smiled seeing her friend standing there in her PJ's and said "Hey Sweetie just came for a little visit unless your all busy." Temperance shook her head opening the door letting them inside the house saying "No you guys know your always welcome." They walked together into the living room where the blankets were still all over the place and Jack said "What you guys have a sleepover in the living room" Temp laughed and said "No it's family day we were watching movies but Adam fell asleep so Parker and Seeley are out back playing until he wakes up."

Angela smiled looking at the couch where the toddler slept and said "How's he been doing?" Temperance knew what she was talking about and also knew she still felt bad about it. She sat down beside her son and said "The doctor said he was better still going to take a while to get over the fear but his better." Angela nodded her head at the good news sitting down on one of the chairs looking over at them. Jack stood leaning against the wall watching the two friends talking about things. Temperance nodded her head about to ask her something when her cell went off. She reached for it and said "Booth?…….Who is this?……No….your not touching them…….Why won't you leave us the hell alone?……please no…." After the call she was shaking like a leaf with the cell still held against her ear. Angela went to her side and said "Sweetie what's wrong who was on the phone."

She didn't answer her at all and continued shaking with fear as Angela turned to Jack saying "Go get Booth now." Jack nodded his head and made his way to the backyard where he saw from the door parker and Seeley making a snowman. He hated spoiling there fun but knew that Seeley would want to know what was going on. He walked outside and said "Booth Temperance needs you know." Seeley looked over towards Jack saying "What's wrong?" Jack sighed seeing that Parker was still making the snowman and said "Someone called her cell and she's shaking inside not talking about who was on the cell." Seeley heard this and ran inside tossing his jacket on a chair in the dinning room on his way. Jack had stayed outside with parker to finish making the snowman.

Seeley ran into the living room seeing Angela trying to comfort Temperance but to no effect. He bent down in front of her taking her shaking hands saying "Temp look at me who was on the phone?" She looked at her with red ringed eyes and said "One of the mob people threaten the boys" Seeley heard what she said and tried to control his anger and said "It's going to be okay I need you to calm down please for Emma's sake."

She gripped his hands now taking in deep breaths closing her eyes nodding her head at what he had said to her. Seeley moved and pulled her closer to him and said "It's okay there just trying to scare us that's all everything is okay." At this point Parker and Jack had come back into the house looking at the scene in front of them. Parker ran over to them saying "Daddy what's wrong with Dr. Bones?" Seeley looked down at Parker still holding Temperance close and said "Someone scared her Bud why don't you go get changed and will go get something to eat soon as Adam is up okay."

Parker nodded his head going back upstairs to change as Jack went to sit down beside Angela. Temperance slowly started to relax against him and said "Go get changed before you get sick as well." Seeley smiled slightly still holding her close and said "I'll be right back okay." She nodded her head letting him leave her side as he ran upstairs. Adam decided at this moment to wake up with a cry calling for Temperance. She wiped her eyes and put on a smile as she lifted Adam into her lap saying "I'm right here Adam." He had cuddled up against her chest now laying his head on her shoulder. Seeley came walking back downstairs a few minutes later with parker in his arms. He saw that Adam was now up and smiled slightly saying "Okay so you guys going to agree on something to eat or start fighting."

Parker shook his head hearing what his father had said and answered "no we all go to Sid's" Seeley laughed hearing Parker make the decision for everyone and looked around seeing what everyone else thought about it. Temperance nodded her head and looked down at Adam saying "You want to go to Sid's Adam." He didn't answer her just cuddled closer to her not wanting to leave her side right now. She sighed looking up at them and said "Okay let's head out." Right now they were all in there PJ's exacpt for Angela and Jack but they didn't care right now. They were all comfortable and were too lazy to get changed again.

Angela and Jack looked at the family in front of them and said "Will meet you there?" Seeley nodded his head hearing this and said "Okay see you in a few." Seeley walked over to the couch and helped Temperance up with Adam still resting in her arms. He smiled at the sight of the two of them together. He helped her get Adam into his jacket and than her's on as well. Parker put his own jacket on himself as Seeley grabbed his own. They all walked together out of the house towards the SUV. Seeley got Parker into the backseat and than went to take Adam from her arms hearing "No tay here."

He saw Temperance nod and knew it was okay for him to stay with her for now as he helped her into the passenger side. They drove to Sid's restaurant and enjoyed there meal together as a family. Even with the squints there with them it was still a family meal. They sat in there normal Booth eating happily looking around at each other. At this moment they didn't have a care in the world as they tried to enjoy themselves. Little did they know a group of People were watching them and they weren't normal bystander's.

* * *

AN: Sorry I haven't been around much just writing one shots. I got a job and have college now. But starting on 8/20 I'm off from school for about 2 weeks. I'm going to try and finish at least this story and than maybe update some others as well.


	11. Chapter 11

The small family and the squints were all sitting around the table in Sid's loving every minute of being together. It wasn't everyday since the mob had been coming after them that they could finally have some fun. Adam still refused to leave Temperance's side or for that matter lap at the moment. He still didn't like crowded areas that much after what happened to him last month with Angela and Jack. He had already ate most the food Temperance was feeding him from her meal. The parents both knew better than to get the toddler different food because he always ended up just eating from there own plates not his own. Parker was sitting beside jack at the table talking about maybe having a beetle race sometime this week while he was staying with his father.

Jack laughed a bit never picturing Booth's kid to be into all this squint stuff but still went along with it. He knew to some point it annoyed booth but was glad he didn't get his butt kicked yet. He nodded his head looking at Parker saying "Sure I don't see why not whenever your dad has a chance to bring you to the lab will have that race." Parker grinned up at Booth being that he was sitting next to him as well and said "Can we go tomorrow Daddy please." Booth rook his attention off of Adam for that moment and said "Will see bud how things go tomorrow okay." Parker just nodded his head knowing better than to fight him over it.

Meanwhile across the room a few people from the mob were sitting at a table pretending to be eating and enjoying the place. But in all reality they were just sitting watching the couple in front of them. They were waiting for the right moment to go with one of there plans for tonight at least. They have waited a month to start another plan trying to lay low for a while not wanting to be caught just yet. They were all having just a little to much fun right now.

The family had finished there meal as they all just sat around the table chatting over random things and catching up for the past month they've missed. Angela looked over at her best friend asking "Sweetie how has everything with the pregnancy been going?" She didn't know anything about her having an appointment today or finding out the sex either. Adam perked up hearing what Angela had said to his mother and mumbled saying "Mma tay so is me Mommy."

Angela looked at Temperance for a translation to what the toddler had just blurted out and said "The appointment went well Ang and Emma is doing great for the most part with everything that happened a few months ago." Angela had to hold back a loud squeal as she said "You found out it was a girl that's great news sweetie." Temperance just nodded her head distracted for some reason or another looking around the room. She than felt Adam shifting around on her lap saying "Dam go potty in ants Mommy."

Seeley was trying to hold back a laugh hearing how the toddler described himself going to the bathroom in his diaper. He went to stand up to take Adam from her to go change him and said "No I got it Seeley i need to get him cleaned up anyways." She knew they were going to leave soon so she better do it all in one trip.

One of the girlfriends to the mob people saw her getting up with the toddler in her arms and walked to the woman's bathroom ahead of them. She couldn't wait to do what her boyfriend and leader of the group had asked her to do. She was in the bathroom pretending to fix up her make up when she saw Temperance coming in with Adam. She had pulled out the table where parents could change babies or toddler's diapers and laid him on it. She could at least let her change the toddler's diaper before attacking them.

When Temperance was done changing his diaper she throw out the dirty diaper and set him on the ground at her feet. She walked to the sink to wash her hands feeling Adam gripping her pant leg. He was looking at the woman standing beside his mother getting scared from the way she looked. Before the toddler could get his mother attention the woman went to attack him trying to get him away from Temperance.

Adam screamed in fear trying to hide behind his mother as the woman knocked temperance to the ground. Adam kicked at the woman trying to get him off of his mother but nothing was working. The woman was punching temperance roughly and than taking a knife leaving gashes on her face and arms. Adam went to hit the woman again but she shoved the toddler back he fell back on his butt and cut his arm in the process. The woman stopped after a few minutes and grabbed her things before leaving the bathroom meeting the mob people outside in the parking lot.

meanwhile out at the table Seeley kept looking back at the woman's bathroom door wondering what was taking so long. He knew that she had to change and wash up Adam but it never took this long. He watched as another woman came walking out of the bathroom and left Sid's without a second glance. He sighed looking back at Jack and Angela saying "So how has the case been going?" His been home with Temperance and Adam not really having any time to be caught up on anything.

Before Angela or Jack could answer him through Adam came running out of the bathroom towards his father hitting his leg with his little hand saying "Ad Ady Urt Mommy in Potty Daddy." Seeley looked down at the toddler hearing what he said about temperance being hurt in the bathroom and looked over at the squints. He lifted Adam into his arms and handed him over to Angela saying "Watch them I'll be right back." He had to make sure Adam wasn't just saying this to him knowing he didn't understand something's. But if he wasn't telling the truth Temperance would've followed him out of the bathroom.

Seeley walked slowly into the woman's bathroom looking around as he came in wanting to hit himself in the forehead for forgetting his gun at home. He saw that no one was around anymore than walked around the stalls seeing Temperance leaning against the wall on the floor. He saw the cuts all over her and rushed to her side saying "Temp Baby what happened?" She opened her eyes looking at him saying "Someone took me from behind went after Adam at first I had to stop her."

Seeley shook his head wanting to find out who did this knowing he or she was long gone by now and said "Okay your going to be okay come on we need to get you to the hospital." he went to pick her up off the floor hearing what he said to her and said "No hospital just want to go home now please Seeley." He knew she needed to get checked out but also wanted her to feel safe right now as well. He sighed nodding his head saying "Fine but if you don't feel well later your going."

He lifted her into his arms and walked out of the bathroom holding her close. He saw the squints looking at him with wide eyes seeing the shape Temperance was in. They both thought the toddler was kidding around. He gently sat her down on the chair for a minute to wrap her jacket around her and tossed a few bills on the table saying "We're going home." He bought her back up into his arms hearing Adam whining for his mother as the squints and Parker followed them out of Sid's.

Booth was trying to think positive wishing this would all be over someday soon before there little girl was born. He wished that he could've been there with her the day the lab was blown up. But there was only so many things he could protect his family from. One of them being tonight for that matter. He opened the SUV door sitting Temperance into the passenger seat wrapping the seatbelt around her and said "Just relax will be home soon and get you cleaned up." She just nodded her head keeping her eyes closed.

The squints bought the kids out to the SUV right behind Booth and had buckled them into their rightful seats saying "Will meet you back at your house." Angela sure as hell wasn't leaving her friend alone right now after all of this happening. She also didn't want to worry about being attacked next. Seeley just nodded his head hearing this as he hopped into the drivers seat saying "Okay see you soon." He didn't even wait for an answer as he drove away. The squints got into there own car knowing the agent assigned to them was right behind them.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay but just gone done with school until July. So got some free time to try and update a few chaps. Hope you all like it.


	12. Chapter 12

Seeley drove the SUV back to their home with the other squints riding in the car behind them. He glanced over at Temperance from time to time not believing he was stupid enough to let this happen. If he had bought Adam to the bathroom instead of her none of this would've happened at all. He shook his head stopping at a light a few blocks from their house when he heard her saying "Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened to me Seel."

He looked over at her hearing this and shook his head moving one of his hands to grab her's and said "I'm always going to blame myself for everything that's been going on these past few months." If he hadn't bought in that case all those months ago none of this would be going on now. They would all be having normal lives. Angela and Temperance would be planning for their daughter to come into the world. Their would've been a baby shower coming up as well. But with everything that's been going on nobody has had anytime to do anything.

He continued driving when the light turned green and they were home a few minutes later. He parker his SUV and quickly got out walking to the passenger side of the car. He saw Angela and jack helping with the kids so he could handle everything with Temperance. She looked at him shaking her head saying "I'm okay let me walk." She wanted to have some kind of dignity right now in front of their friends and another FBI agent. He sighed giving in but made sure to keep his arm around her waist having her leaning against him.

Adam was whining behind them as they walked into the house wanting his mother. He was scared after seeing what happened to her. Seeley knew that he was going to be clingy for a while again but one thing was for sure he needed to patch her up first. He wasn't taking no for any kind of answer. He bought her right into the living room and sat her on the couch before heading to the half bathroom grabbing the first aid kit. He began to wash out all the cuts before applying cream. Some of the bigger cuts he put the band aids on if needed.

Temperance buried her head against the side of the pillow trying to mumble her cries of pain. She knew he wasn't trying to hurt her as he helped clean out her cuts but it sting. Angela and Jack had bought the boys upstairs to get changed into new PJ's. Parker mostly because it was wet at the bottom of his pants from the snow. Adam because it had some patches of temperance's blood on it.

Adam was trying to run out of the room whining about going to his mommy now. Parker lifted the toddler into his small arms saying "Adam calm down." The toddler cried once again loudly shaking his small head hitting at parker so that he would drop him. Parker sighed setting the toddler onto the floor watching him run out of the room in just his fresh diaper.

Downstairs Booth had wrapped her in a blanket after putting the first aid kit away and said "Did you recognize the person that attacked you guys? "She shifted a little on the couch with her baby bump getting in the way mostly and said "No it happened to fast but it was a female." Before Seeley could ask her another question he heard a crying toddler running into the room seeing him in just his diaper. He sighed standing up lifting Adam into his arms saying "Hey champ calm down Mommy is okay." The toddler just continued reaching for her not listening to anything else. Temperance lifted the corner of the blanket saying "It's okay let him come to me."

Seeley looked over at her hearing her saying that it was okay to lay Adam down beside her on the bed. He sighed a bit walking to her side and said "Champ be careful with Mommy." He laid the toddler down beside her on the couch seeing him just cuddle into her side. He whimpered burying his head into her chest. Booth saw Angela come walking over with some PJ'S for Adam saying "We're going to head back to my apartment call if anything else happens." Booth just nodded his head trying to calm the toddler down with her.

Meanwhile across town the mob was all sitting around in the warehouse looking at each other with huge grins. The leader kissed his girlfriend with a smile saying "You did great tonight baby." She just kissed him back deeply wrapping her arms tightly around his neck glad she wasn't getting into too much trouble right now. The other members all clapped there hands as they drank from there bottles of beer. They couldn't wait any longer to finally end this mission and get away. They wanted to kidnap Temperance Booth and Angela Montenegro. They didn't really care if Temperance went into labor when they take her as long as they get what they want. Which is to torture them both for trying to solve there case.

Back at the booth house Temperance had fallen asleep on the couch with Adam cuddled in her arms. He made sure they were both wrapped up before getting parker ready for bed. He came back downstairs with a small smile and sat in the armchair. He just watched them making sure nothing else could go wrong right now. But he was wrong very wrong. Around 2am he watched temperance begin to toss on the couch before jumping awake with a groan. He saw her rubbing her enlarged stomach and said "temp what's wrong?"

She shook her head waiting for the pain to leave before saying "I don't know it could be Braxton hex contractions." Which was normal for someone in their third trimester but something else was wrong. He didn't want to take any chances right now with everything her doctor had told them. That Emma only had a 50/50 chance of being okay after everything that had happened over the months. He grabbed her hand and said "I don't want to take any chances Temp let's get you to Dr. Thomas."

Temperance kept her eyes closed hearing him saying this as she felt another pain in her lower abdomen area. Booth moved Adam out of her way as he lifted the blanket from around her. He rubbed Adam's back and said "I'm going to call Angela see if I can bring the boys over there." Temperance just nodded her head squeezing his hand knowing this wasn't right because it felt the same as when she was in labor with Adam. Booth walked upstairs to wake parker up and get them some things together to go to Angela's.

Seeley ran upstairs with Adam in his arms as he went to the toddler's bedroom first. He took the small bag in the corner and began loading it with belongings. Some diapers, toys, and clothes for the most part. He than wrapped the toddler up in his jacket along with a blanket. He took everything with him into Parker's bedroom and gently shook his saying "Buddy come on wake up I need to take you to Angela's." Parker opened his eyes rubbing them and said "Daddy what's going on?" Seeley was just throwing most of parker's things into a bag as he said "Temp might be in labor i need to get her to the hospital."

Parker understood what was going on and got up without anymore protests. He took the bag from his father and followed him downstairs again as he talked on the phone with Angela. She was just as fearful as booth was right now knowing what could go wrong with Emma and Temperance. She had agreed right away to having the boys coming over to her apartment. Booth hung up the cell and walked into the living room as well seeing the boys already there. Adam was standing beside the couch saying "Mommy urt hy Mommy urt......daddy elp her NOW."

Seeley walked over to the couch seeing Temperance still in pain and knew none of this was any good. He grabbed all their jackets and placed them on each of them. He wrapped an arm around her and said "Just breath will be at the hospital in no time." He felt her nod against his shoulder and than helped her stand up. She was only a little over 7 months along with this pregnancy she couldn't have Emma this early. He bought her out to the SUV first and got her settled into the passenger sit before coming back for both boys. He got them into the backseat along with the bags and began driving to Angela's apartment.

When he had gotten there Angela and Jack were waiting outside for them. He parked the SUV and climbed out helping them get the boys out. He saw Angela talking with Temperance trying to reassure her and walked into the apartment building. He wanted to make sure the boys weren't going to cause anymore trouble than they already could.

He came back down the stairs rushing back outside trying not to fall on the ice covered sidewalk and jumped into the SUV. Angela stepped away from the SUV and began making her way back into the apartment building. He let her continue squeezing his hand as he drove hearing her light cries of pain. He parked outside of the hospital in the closet spot he could get at that moment and walked around to the passenger side of the SUV. He opened the door and said "Come on their going to be able to help you."

He Helped her out of the SUV and lifted her into his arms as she said " Seel something is wrong god I can't loose her." He ignored that comment as he ran into the hospital saying "My wife needs some help now." A few nurses came running there way with a gurney and he rested her down in it. A nurse patted his arm saying "Does she have a doctor here? how far along is she?"

Seeley felt like everything was being rushed upon him all at once. He shook his head coming out of his little shock and said "She's a little over 7 months along and her OB is Dr. Thomas." he watched as they began wheeling her away and he followed even though the nurses were trying to hold him back. He wasn't going to just leave her side. He knew she was scared as it was and wasn't going to let her go through this alone.

He held her hand throughout the trip upstairs and to a room on the maternity floor. He saw them hooking her up to all these monitors and than heard the door opening. He glanced up seeing Dr. Thomas walking in hearing her saying "What happend she was fine a few hours ago when i saw her?" Seeley sighed shaking his head and said "She was attacked about 4 hours ago when we went out to eat she woke up about half an hour ago with sharp pains.....she said they felt like contractions but it's too soon."

Dr. Thomas nodded her head hearing all of this and said "Okay will try and stop this but if we can't this baby is coming tonight." Seeley squeezed her hand hearing this as Temperance shook her head saying "No She can't be born yet she's too small." Dr. Thomas shook her head as she barked off orders to the nurses about giving her the meds to slow down the labor. Hopefully if it works she would stop labor all together for at least another month. Or at least she hoped another month if nothing else went wrong with the pregnancy or these people attacking her.

* * *

AU: Hope you like this chap I know it's been awhile and it's a cliffhanger lol. But I'm in a writing mood right now so might have a new chap up tonight as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Seeley just stood there rubbing her back gently wondering how long it would take for the meds they were giving her to work. He wanted to know if everything was going to be okay or if they had to worry about Emma not making it. But that wasn't nothing new though because they've known since Bones was 4 months along that things could go very wrong. Dr. Thomas walked out of the room after making sure they were settled and said "If the medicine works the pain should go away with in the hour....if it doesn't work than this baby is coming soon."

Seeley sighed nodding his head and watched them all walk out of the hospital room turning his full attention onto Temperance now. She was curled up on the small hospital bed with her legs pulled up to her chest. He knew from when she was having Adam that laying like this helped relieve her of most the pain. He sat on the side of the bed and began rubbing her back gently hoping he was helping with whatever he could. He bent down catching her eyes and said "It's going to be okay this is going to work out i promise." He knew he couldn't really keep this promise but it was anything to help relieve her.

Temperance looked at him with years in her eyes hearing what he had said and answered "You don't know that Seel something's never work out as planned sometimes." He just squeezed her hand hearing this knowing this was going to be okay even if he had to convince her otherwise right now. One of them had to think positive and it was him right now.

Meanwhile at Angela's apartment Parker and Jake were watching a movie in the living room. Angela was trying to keep Adam distracted with random things such as making cookies and playing with his toys. She knew if Adam started acting up their could be problems. He would want his mother and they couldn't do anything about it as of right now. Angela was worried out of her mind waiting for any news on Temperance and the baby. No one knew what was going on and she hoped that the mob didn't find out about this right now.

Adam looked over at Angela after another hour going by and said "Here me Mommy me ant my Mommy NOW." Angela sighed glancing down at the toddler as he whinned for his mother knowing it was almost his bedtime. She was normally the person to put him to sleep as well as they person that he stayed with all the time. Angela shook her head with a small smile and said "Mommy should be back in the morning Adam she had to take care of a few things." Angela hated having to lie to the toddler but knew it was needed right now.

Adam continued whining until he had grown to tired to continue. He had fallen asleep on the bed in the guest bedroom curled up in a small ball. Parker had gotten in on the other side of the bed and under the blankets. It was a pretty cold night and neither of them could afford to get sick right now.

Meanwhile after about an hour at the hospital Temperance had fallen into a light sleep as the contractions had grown a bit less in pain. Either the meds were working or it was stopping naturally. But whatever it was that was going on everything had ended up okay. Booth sat beside her watching the monitors as she slept restlessly on the bed. He leaned down and kissed the side of her head and said "I told you everything would be okay."

Just as he had said this Dr. Thomas came back in to do a quick check up. She glanced at all the monitors and than began touching Temperance's stomach. She was trying to avoid waking her up after everything she had just gone through. Dr. Thomas looked over at Seeley with a small smile and said "I want to keep her for a few more hours for observation and do a ultrasound quick." She didn't want to take any risks at sending her home and the contractions starting up again. Seeley nodded his head hearing all of this and said "Do whatever you have to do to make sure there both okay."

Dr. Thomas nodded her head and gently moved the blankets from around Temperance's midsection and lifted the hospital gwod. She squirted some of the gel on her stomach and began moving the handle over it looking at the screen. Seeley and Dr. Thomas looked at the screen seeing the still small baby moving around. She turned the volume up a bit hearing Emma's heartbeat and said "She's still a bit small for being 7 months along but she has put on weight since the last ultrasound." She continued moving the handle around the stomach area and said "She's about 4 pounds right now and her heartbeat is strong." Seeley nodded his head never thinking he would hear such good news right now.

Dr. Thomas cleaned the gel off her stomach area and shut the ultrasound motion off before leaning back up. She wrote a few more things onto the chart before looking at Seeley and said "As much as she's going to hate this i want her on Bed rest for the rest of this pregnancy." She didn't want to risk her going into labor again just a few days after getting her to stop the contractions. Seeley just nodded his head in understanding as he watched the doctor walking out of the hospital room.

Just as the door shut again he felt the bed begin to shift beside him and noticed Temperance waking up for her short sleep she just got. He saw her glancing up at him and said "Is everything okay now?" He smiled a bit nodding his head and said "Emma is fine for now but your on bed rest for the rest of this pregnancy." He wasn't expecting her to just nod her head in understanding but that was what she did as he continued saying "Dr. Thomas said she was still a bit small considering you were 7 months along but her heart was strong."

Temperance nodded her head leaning up a bit on the hospital bed leaning heavily against him. She sighed closing her eyes trying not to break out crying knowing it would cause her even more stress. He rubbed her back with a small smile and said "You can go home in a few hours dr .Thomas just wants to keep you for observations." Temperance just leaned further into his side hearing what he had said about her condition and what was really going on.

Seeley just held her close trying not to move her to much with all the wires she was hooked up too right now. He closed his eyes for the time being and said "Try and get some more sleep before heading home." He knew right away once they got home they would have both boys following them around. Especially Adam with the fact that he didn't know where they were right now.

As the night went by Temperance dozed on and off just sitting up leaning against his chest in the safety of his arms. He watched the heart monitor for the both of them breathing in sighs of relief from time to time. Glad that everything looked normal still even after the night had flew by. He smiled a bit when Dr. Thomas came into the room saying "You can bring her home but she is to go right to bed nowhere else." Seeley once again nodded his head signing all the papers that were needed to get her out of the hospital.

He watched as Dr. Thomas walked out of the room again before waking her up and said "Temp come on you get to break out of here." Temperance opened her eyes hearing what he said and answered "I don't know what that means." He shook his head a bit and said "Come on." He wasn't going to just explain things right now to her when she could just leave the hospital. He hated being here just as much as she did.

She leaned on the side of the bed now as he helped her get changed into what she was wearing before coming into the hospital. He wrapped the jacket around her and made sure it was buttoned all the way up as she said "We need to get the boys?" He shook his head a bit and said "No i'll get them after your home safe in bed." She shook her head once again hearing his tone of voice and said "No Seel I don't want to be home alone we need to get the boys so were all together."

Seeley looked at her searching her eyes realizing she really didn't want to be alone right now or more than likely anytime soon. He didn't know how much longer he could go without loosing his mind. He wanted to catch these people in the mob before they tried something else on his family. He sighed but nodded his head slowly saying "Okay fine you can come with me but your not walking." He didn't want her over doing it and bed rest meant no walking exacpt going to the bathroom or showering. He helped her stand up and lead her over to the waiting wheelchair in the room. He sat her down and wrapped the hospital blanket around her as well knowing it was colder outside now since they had arrived.

It was the middle of winter and throughout the night at the hospital it began to snow a bit more. He wheeled the chair out of the room and towards the elevator pressing the ground button and waiting patiently for the doors to open again. Once outside he tried to move as fast as he could without hurting the both of them towards his SUV. He unlocked the door and lifted her into the passenger seat closing and locking the door so he could bring the wheelchair back towards the hospital. He kept one eye on her the whole time without a care in the world as he came back to the SUV getting in. He imminently turned the heat on once he got in and began driving back towards Angela's apartment. He knew it was early in the morning but figured he would take the boys now before they got restless.

He parked the SUV handing her his cell saying "Call Angela saying I'm on my way up and just talk so I know your safe while I'm up there." He hated having to leave her in the car but at this point had no other choice right now. He walked towards the building not seeing the unmarked car just a few cars away. He had no idea that he was about to loose one important part of his family.

The mob had found out about Temperance being in the hospital and at any moment if she went through to much that she could loose this baby or go into labor. They figured now would be the perfect time to take her in and than send a few people into the apartment to grab Miss Montenegro. Seeley was on his way up to the apartment not knowing anything was going on. Temperance had used his cell phone to dial Angela's number but before she could talk someone knocked on the SUV's window. She looked over to it but felt glass hitting her face as they broke the window.

Temperance tried to scream but felt a cloth of some kind going over her face as she began to loose coniousness she thought about her family and expecially her unborn daughter. The member of the mob that had helped from the beginging of all this lifted Temperance out of the SUV and began carrying her to the waiting car. Now they just had to get the other woman out of the apartment.

Seeley made it up to the apartment and knocked at the door with a small smile as Angela opened the door. She looked a bit shocked as she said "Is your phone playing tricks or something because it's just buzzing right now and I heard a banging sound." Booth shook his head hearing this and said "No Temperance has the phone downstairs waiting in the SUV." He than finally realized what Angela had said and was about to make a run back downstairs but felt something hit him in the back of his head. He fell down in the doorway and before he passed out heard Angela screaming.

The youngest member of the mob had followed Seeley upstairs to the apartment and waited until they were distracted to take down the FBI agent and than grabbed this woman. He carried her out of the apartment without looking back and out towards the car. They drove away with both woman in the backseat and tied them up.

Meanwhile back upstairs jack and parker came running in from the other room seeing Seeley laying in the doorway with the door wide open. Jack checked his pulse making sure he still had one and said "Parker I need you to go get your brother okay while I call for help." Parker just nodded his head running out of the room towards the guestroom where Adam was just waking up. He wrapped Adam in a blanket and said "Adam we need to be good for Jack right now Daddy and Dr. Bones are hurt." Adam looked at parker with wide eyes shaking his head saying "No mommy is tay arker."

Booth began stirring on the floor as Jack was on the phone with help already having a feeling about what happened just now with the others. He heard Booth groaning and said "Booth your okay." Booth shook his head slowly opening his eyes and said "Those freaks got Temperance and Angela I'm not going to be okay until we get them back unharmed."

* * *

AU: Hope you like this chap as well. Let me just clarify something real quick I realize that i treat Parker like a 6 year old when his supposed to be a teen. But this is a little AU the story so I just kept Parker his age.


	14. Chapter 14

Temperance and Angela woke up a few hours later in an old warehouse that looked abandoned. It was cold and had no windows that either of them could see. They were locked in a small room that had a sink and mattress in it. Right beside the sink was a bucket more than likely for them to use the bathroom. Temperance groaned rolling over on the mattress rubbing the side of her face. She had a gash from when they broke into the SUV and the glass went flying. She wasn't to surprised that was the only injury she had gotten so far. Her first thought right now was to keep her baby safe no matter what cost she had to go through.

Angela was leaning up against the wall near the mattress already being up longer than Temperance and sighed. She couldn't believe that this could be the end of all this. That the members of the mob had finally gotten a hold of them after all these months. She shook her head with tears in her eyes as she noticed Temperance was awake. She moved to her side and said "Sweetie are you okay?" Temperance lifted her head from the mattress and said "Been better but we need to get out of here." Angela nodded her head hearing this but shook her head saying "There is no windows or doors in here it's like they lowered us in here from that door." She pointed up to the ceiling seeing a door to god knows what.

Temperance looked up to the ceiling and shook her head blowing out some air and said "This really can't be happening right now." She sighed shaking her head a few more times before saying "So much for no stress and bed rest." Angela couldn't help but smile at the small joke Temperance had made even in this kind of situation. Angela looked around the small room once again and said "Will get out of here soon just think positive sweetie."

Meanwhile across town Booth had just gotten released from the hospital after getting checked out from the head wound. He was pissed that he had failed for this and wasn't going to stop until he found his family and friends. He was now sitting in Angela's apartment with Adam curled up on his lap whimpering for his mother and Parker was sitting beside him. Jack on the other hand was pacing the length of the living room saying "We need to get the cops and FBI involved now." He wasn't going to just sit around waiting for the members of the mob to get a hold of them. He glanced over at Booth as he said "Seeley come on this is our lives in danger god knows where."

Seeley looked over at Jack at this point and said "Okay sure we go after them right now and god only knows what could go wrong. We might be getting body parts or videos to show not to screw with them." As much as Seeley wanted to up and follow the trail he didn't want to risk anyone's lives. Jack sighed nodding his head hearing this knowing the agent would know more about this than anyone else right now.

Meanwhile at the warehouse upstairs above the room that was hidden that contained the two woman mob people were all sitting around. The leader which everyone known as Jose was sitting at the front of the table with his girlfriend on his lap. They all had smiles on there faces as he said "So which one of us is going downstairs to tie them up and maybe play for a little while." The youngest guy raised his hand and said "It's there fault my brother is in jail right now I think i deserve a little fun." The leader just nodded his head handing him the key to open the door and some handcuffs as well. God only knows where he had gotten those but no one was asking right now.

The young man just nodded his head with a small smile taking the things from his boss and said "oh i plan on having fun." He walked into the side room where the door was to get down below. He unlocked the door and lowered the ladder to get down climbing slowly. Angela looked up seeing the door opening and than a ladder falling. But as if on insisting she didn't move forward to try and climb it she moved in front of Temperance trying to make sure she was safe. Temperance leaned up more on the mattress and leaned against the wall. She was really trying not to panic about any of this happening right now.

The young man looked at the two woman on the bed with a smirk seeing the one he knew was Miss. Montenegro trying to protect Dr. Booth. He shook his head moving forward and said "You can protect her either way your both going to pay for what you tried doing to my family." He stepped forward more to stand in front of the mattress saying "Give me your hands now the both of you." Angela shook her head keeping herself in front of Temperance and said "Your not touching her." The man shook his head hearing this and took a knife out placing it on Temperance's baby bump saying "I won't hesitate to do it if you don't give me your hands."

Temperance looked at Angela with pleading eyes as she also gave the young man her hands. She hissed feeling the handcuffs being tightly fastened over her wrists. Angela sighed leaning back against the wall beside Temperance also giving him her hands. He than moved down to their ankles and took the rope to them. He made sure it was tight enough that they couldn't get out of it. He leaned back on his heels saying "Now who should I have fun with first.....We need to have some good pictures for your loved ones." Temperance spat in his face saying "Your a sick son of a bitch."

The man smirked feeling the spit hitting his face and moved his arm out without a care in the world slaping Temperance hard across the face. She let out a cry of pain but stayed where she was. The young man pushed Angela to the side saying "Looks like your first than since your being the feisty one already." Temperance tried to curl up into a ball to protect her baby bump but she didn't know how much she could handle without breaking down.

Angela watched in horror as this young man no older than 20 pushed Temperance down on the mattress and had used his knife to cut gashes on her arms. He than moved to slice her face a bit but not to deep before smirking and saying "The question is should I really piss your husband off by taking your clothes off." He was looking her body up and down with his eyes and said "I bet without this baby fat you look pretty damn hot." Temperance glared at the young man and said "You wouldn't dare touch me.......your going to jail either way so no matter what you do your dead." At that moment it was the wrong thing to do because the young man smirked and kicked Temperance hard in the chest. He avoided her baby bump but that didn't mean he couldn't cause her any pain.

Little did they know that Temperance had Seeley's cell phone still in her pocket hidden from this guy. She had to wait until they were alone to call for help. She just hoped by time they were alone the cell phone is still in one piece. She felt like she couldn't breath from the impact of his foot connecting with her chest. She was gasping for air but didn't cry out knowing he would take advantage of her more. He shook his head standing up from the mattress and began making his way back to the ladder saying "Will be back don't try anything stupid." He climbed back up the ladder and pulled it up with him as he closed and locked the door.

Angela crawled back over to Temperance side and gently rubbed her back trying to calm her down. She shook her head saying "Everything is going to be okay Seeley is looking for us right now." Temperance nodded her head hearing this and said "Check my pocket." Angela knew she was trying to be quiet in case they heard anything that was going on. Angela did as she was told and found Seeley's cell in her pocket saying "We can call see if they can trace the call." Temperance just nodded her head hoping she could make it out okay without going into labor.

Angela pressed her home number into the cell and waited for it to go through. She heard 3 rings before hearing Jack answer the phone saying "Hello?" Angela tried not to scream with happiness as she said "Hodgie you got to trace this call........hurry." She was trying not to make it look like she was up to anything hiding the phone near the wall as she talked. Hodgins heard her on the other end of the phone and jumped up from where he sat. Sometime with in the past few hours they had gotten a few agents to come into the apartment. He told them to trace this call quickly. Seeley looked over at jack with fear in his eyes knowing this could be bad but at least they knew the woman were alive. He turned his attention back Adam and parker though. He didn't want them to worry about what was going on right now.

Adam leaned up on the couch laying his curly blond head against Seeley's chest as he said "Daddy me ant Mommy.......ring her home daddy." He wanted to cry hearing his almost 3 year old asking him to bring his mother home. Parker was trying to be in a good behavior right now knowing his father couldn't handle anyone acting up right now. This had to be the longest 3 minutes of their lives as they waited to trace the call. The FBI agent's that were tracing the call after the 3 minutes stood up saying "We found them......their in a warehouse downtown."

Seeley jumped up gently placing Adam onto the couch looking at the agents and jack saying "I'm going with you and not taking no for an answer." Jack looked at Seeley with wide eyes seeing how fast his mood had changed in the past minute he found out where his wife, unborn child, and friend was. He just nodded his head slowly and said "I'll stay here with the boys just bring them home safe." On the other end of the phone Angela heard everything that was going on and couldn't help but smile.

The smile disappeared though when she felt something wet hit her pant leg. She looked down to Temperance seeing her still curled up in a ball but this time holding her baby bump. The fluid that hit her was mixed coloring like blood and water. She knew right away that something was wrong and could end badly if help didn't get there fast. Temperance glanced up at Angela saying "I think my water just broke.....it's too early." Angela kept the phone on but moved closer to Temperance helping her sit up and said "Helps on the way just relax." Temperance shook her head hearing this as a contraction ripped through her. She was trying not to show the pain she was in knowing if the mob people heard her cries of pain they would be in even more danger.

* * *

AN:I know another cliffhanger lol but i'm on a roll right now. I might actually finish this story today.


	15. Chapter 15

Seeley took the phone from the FBI agents and was about to talk into it when he heard something he didn't want to hear. It only made him move faster in grabbing his gun and badge along with a bullet proof vest. He heard Temperance saying her water broke and Angela telling her to relax. He headed to the door glancing over at Jake one last time before saying "Keep my kids safe Jack." The scientist just nodded his head slowly watching 2 other FBI agent's following him out of the apartment. He moved forward closing and locking the door before heading to where the boys sat. They were still in shock hearing ans seeing everything taking place in front of them.

Meanwhile back at the warehouse a few members were walking around the length of the floor smirking as they listened to the woman in the room. They didn't hear the phone conversation because it wasn't near the speakers around the small locked up room. The leader looked around at the rest of his crew saying "This is starting to become more fun alright with her being in labor now and her friend not knowing what to do." He shook his head moving around in his seat before moving to kiss his girlfriend hard on the lips. He pulled away again after another minute going by and said "I'm going down this time around."

The leader stood from his seat placing the woman down where he had sat and said "I'm going to show you what a real man is supposed to do." He walked towards the other room where the door was and opened it. He smirked as he looked down into it seeing Temperance sweating and breathing hard as she tried to keep her legs together. It was as if she was trying to make the baby stay inside her longer. He watched her so called best friend rubbing her back with her cuffed hands and laughed. He was going to have fun seeing this scene being that they were cuffed and tied up. No way could she pull her pants down to deliver this baby. She couldn't even open her legs wide enough to push even if she wanted too and he didn't plan on moving to help. He figured this was going to be pure hell as it was for the soon to be mother knowing her baby was almost 2 and a half months early.

He lowered the ladder down again and made his way to the ground as he heard Temperance groan. He had to give it to her though that she wasn't showing how much in pain she was in or how fast the contractions were ripping through her body. This had to be worse than her first delivery even though it took over a day between labor and pushing to get her son into this world. Her contractions were coming every 2-5 minutes each one getting worse as they came. She had her eyes closed as she laid on her side curled up tightly or as tight as she could without hurting herself more.

Angela looked up in time to see another man coming towards them and said "Don't you think you caused enough pain leave us alone." the leader shook his head smiling from ear to ear before saying" This is all just too much fun to watch....your going to learn from trying to solve our case all those months ago....you know I was thinking of killing the both of you but watching this is all too much fun." Angela stayed right beside Temperance not wanting to risk leaving her side and having this man get any closer to her as she said "Your going to pay for this if anything happened to use or this unborn baby."

Meanwhile inside the FBI van Seeley was gripping his hands to his sides as the van moved forward. He was worried out of his mind that he wasn't going to make it there in time. He heard the worst thing in the world just before leaving the apartment which was Temperance was in labor. He heard the other FBI agents talking about how they were going to get into the warehouse. The only thing he was worried about was finding where they were. He saw the abandoned warehouses coming into view and said "You got the trace on which one it was right." He didn't want to just drive up and have to go through each one until they found the right one.

His friend who has been working with him from the start glanced over at Seeley and said " Seel we're heading to the right one and they'll be okay soon." He shook his head wanting upon nothing to believe his friend. But he wasn't believing anything until she was back in his arms. He sighed looking at the other agents and said "We're going to need an Ambulance there on the scene my wife was in labor." They all quickly turned to look at Seeley like he had two heads as they heard this and one of them said " Seel how do you know that." He glared at them and said "When I took the phone from you I heard them saying that she was in labor."

His good friend nodded his head and began driving even faster if that was even possible towards the right abandoned warehouse and parked the van. They all jumped out of the back making sure each of them had a bullet proof vest and had a gun. No one wasn't coming out of this warehouse hurt exacpt for these mob people. Booth ran forward knowing the others were right behind him and said "Let's get this over with shoot anything that tries to attack." He kicked the door down and walked inside. He headed to where he heard people talking and than heard silence. He saw a side room though off to the side and headed that way bringing one other agent with him. He let the other agents go to where the other noise was coming from.

Seeley saw a opening in the floor and legs to a ladder hanging down into it. He moved to kneel down beside the door and glanced inside. What he saw made his heart stop for a second or so. He shook his head seeing a man standing over Angela and Temperance who were laying on a mattress. He could tell that Temperance was hiding her pain and Angela was trying to help her the best she could. But what pissed him off more was seeing them cuffed and tied around the ankles. He glanced at his friend and motioned for him to take his shoot. The leader of the mob was facing the woman not seeing Seeley or the other agent near the door.

Angela looked up towards the doorway when she heard movement above them and noticed Seeley leaning there along with another agent. She saw Seeley bring a finger to his mouth in other words telling her not to make a sound. She just nodded her head slowly and turned her attention back to the man standing over them. He was smirking as he moved to kneel down beside Temperance and ripped her shirt open and than ran his hand over her enlarged stomach saying "There's only so much time before you or your baby is dead Dr. Booth." He ran his hand down her stomach to where her pants were and ripped them down to her ankles. Angela couldn't just stand back any longer and she shoved herself toward knocking the man away from Temperance saying "Leave her the hell alone."

The leader flew back a few steps and shook his head saying "That was the wrong thing to do that's for sure little lady." Seeley couldn't sit back and watch anymore he motioned for his friend to take his shot so he could climb down the ladder. It all happened at once between his friend shooting the leader and all hell breaking loose in the other room.

In the other room the other agents rushed in without hesitation and began shooting at anyone around them. After a while a few of the mob people gave up dropping there weapons and raising there hands. They were handcuffed and bought outside tossing them to the ground. The others were already dead from gun shot wounds. The agents all looked around and than went back outside to make sure the reminding mob members didn't try getting away.

Meanwhile as all the chaos upstairs was going on Booth watched as the leader fell to the ground from the gun shot wound to the back of his head. He didn't hesitate any longer as he jumped down to where the woman were and rushed to there side. He untied Angela's legs first so she could at least move as he said "Where is the key to the cuffs?" Angela shook her head and said "Check that guy?" Seeley nodded his head with a small shrug and reached into the dead mans pockets. He found a set of keys and turned back to Angela. He uncuffed her and watched as she moved to help Temperance with her clothes. He did the same with her cuffs and rope around her ankles.

Seeley saw her eyes slowly flutter open and leaned over her saying "Temp baby your safe now come on we're going to get you out of here." Temperance shook her head slowly hearing this and mumbled "No baby's coming now." She could feel the head crowning but didn't say anything with the man being there. She had tried so hard not to push even though she felt the urge for a while now. Angela helped Temperance leaning up as well as Seeley. He was in shock hearing this knowing none of this should be happening like this. He looked up towards the doorway and said "We need EMT's down here now Charlie." The other agent just nodded his head rushing away and coming back a few minutes later with a EMT at his side.

Charlie helped the EMT down and than tossed his bag after he hit the ground. Temperance cried out in pain this time around when the contraction happened knowing she didn't have to be brave anymore. She leaned back against Seeley's chest shaking and gripping his hands. She shook her head and said "She has to be okay Seel make sure she's okay." The EMT rushed to their side kneeling down in front of Temperance saying "How far apart are the contractions?........How far along are you miss?" Temperance shook her head glancing up at the EMT and said "I'm only 7 months.........there every minute or so now."

She couldn't believe how fast she had dilated trying to hold her baby inside as much as she could. The EMT nodded his head moving to look between her legs saying "The head is crowning miss on the next contraction you need to push." She closed her eyes grunting in pain as Angela and Seeley helped lift her legs up as she said "It's too early she can't be born yet." The EMT shook his head knowing this was going to be hard for the mother but it had to be done in order to save both their lives. He heard Temperance catch her breath about a minute later and said "Push miss come on.......harder."

Seeley shifted his body so he was completely behind her and helped bare some weight to help push. He heard Temperance let out a scream as more liquid came out that looked like blood this time around. The EMT was trying not to show his concern as he said "Come on don't stop just keep pushing breath in and push.........damn it you need to bare down more." Temperance closed her eyes this time around ands aid "I'm trying."

Seeley leaned his head down on Temperance shoulder knowing she had been through a lot already but she couldn't give up now. He kissed the side of her head saying "Come on Temp your doing great your almost done a few more good pushes." She sighed opening her eyes a creak and just pushed harder with all her might as the EMT said "The head is out." He grabbed the head and began squeezing the fluid out of the babies mouth and nose with a instrument he had in his bag. The infant let out a small cry but that was it as the EMT said "Come on one more big push and this baby will be here."

Temperance leaned further up against Seeley's chest as she pushed down with all her might feeling the little infant being released from her body. She fell back again with a sigh as they all looked down at the infant resting on the mattress. The EMT was working on her rubbing her back gently as he cleaned her up. He glanced up at the parents saying "She's alive and breathing on her own for now but we need to get her to a hospital." Temperance lifted her arms slowly seeing Emma being wrapped into a towel and said "Give me my baby please." The EMT saw the pleading look in the mothers eyes and gently set the infant on her chest.

He went about delivering the after birth and stitching up the tare from giving birth. He grabbed a extra blanket that he bought down with him and wrapped it around Temperance seeing her shivering. Which was normal for someone who just gave birth. He stood up and walked to the door in the ceiling saying "We have to figure out how to get them out of here now......I can't fit a stretching down here." Seeley looked over at the EMT like he had two heads and said "Go get the stretcher and have it waiting near the top I'll handle the rest."

The EMT nodded his head climbing back up the ladder as Seeley Turned his attention back towards the woman beside him. He saw Angela looking at the tiny infant in Temperance's arms and said "Ang I need you to take Emma and bring her up the ladder while I get Temp." He knew this was going to be hard because she couldn't carry her up the ladder so she would have to slowly climb up on her own. Angela nodded her head and said "Okay." She moved forward taking Emma out of Temperance's grip and said "I'll meet you up the ladder."

Seeley nodded his head keeping the blanket tightly around her shaking body as he lifted her into his arms. He moved to the bottom of the ladder and said "Temp i'm going to need your help with this one." Temperance just nodded her head slowly and lifted her one foot to the first step on the ladder saying "just get me out of here fast." Seeley nodded his head helping her up the first few steps before climbing up behind her. He continued this process until he felt Charlie and the EMT take Temperance from the ladder and he climbed the rest of the way up.

Once they were both at the top of the ladder he saw Temperance already being loaded and strapped onto the stretcher. He rushed forward following them out of the warehouse and into the waiting Ambulance. He saw Angela already sitting there with Emma still in her arms. He saw for the first time now how tiny Emma was and her coloring was a little off. He kept his hand gripping Temperance though as he heard the sirens go on and the ambulance begin moving.

* * *

AN: I'm thinking maybe 2 more chapters than that's it for this story. Taking a few hours break and i should have it done by tonight. Giving my lap top a break.


	16. Chapter 16

Seeley heard the sirens going off as the driver speed to the nearest hospital which was about 10 minutes away. He hoped that her doctor was on call right now not trusting either of them with anyone else. He glanced down into her teary eyes saying "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you baby." He would always blame himself if anything were to happen to either one of them. He glanced back ovre at Angela as she let one of the EMT's check over Emma. The infant was holding her own pretty good but that didn't mean anything at this point. Anything could go wrong in the next couple of days or worse as she got older.

Temperance looked at him squeezing his hand lightly and said "Seeley make sure she's taken care of before me.........I will be okay." She had no idea that she was bleeding from all the cuts from the knife and lightly bleeding still from giving birth. He couldn't loose her over anything. He wasn't going to choose between the both of them he wouldn't be able too. He closed his eyes and just nodded his head to make her happy. He leaned down and kissed her saying "I promise Temp."

Emma was wiggling around slowly in the towel the EMT had wrapped her in. She seemed to be doing better than anyone could've thought right now. But for sure had to go into a incubator for a little while to help her breath and keep her tempeture at the right degree. She could probley fit in Seeley's palm laying down at this point. He shook his head moving his pinkie over her tiny hand and felt her respond. He thought he was imagining things but he obviously wasn't.

Angela smiled a bit seeing her playing with Seeley's pinkie and said "She's going to make it there both going to make it." Seeley just nodded his head as he felt the ambulance come to a stop. He hopped out of the back along with the others following the stretcher into the hospital. He saw Dr. Thomas and a team of nurses waiting in the entrance. He smiled at her glad that she had at least been there to help right now. He was going to follow them into a room but Dr. Thomas stopped him by saying "You got to stay out here for now we need to work on them both."

Seeley sighed shaking his head but stayed back watching as Temperance and Emma were taking away from him maybe for the last time. He walked into the waiting room and grabbed the pay phone calling Jack like he promised. The scientist said he was getting the boys together and would be there in a few minutes. He hung up the phone and walked over to a nearby chair sitting down with a sigh. Angela had been patched up on the way to the hospital so she didn't have anywhere else to be. She grabbed his hand squeezing it and said "You need to think positive right now."

Seeley sighed closing his eyes and than reopening them with a small smile saying "She looks so much like Temperance........If I was able to prevent this she would've been able to finish growing to full term." Angela shook her head hearing him once again blaming himself for all this happening and said "Stop blaming yourself we all knew what we were getting ourselves involved with at the time of this case." She wasn't going to let him think everything is his fault when they could've made the choice not to be involved with the case.

He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair with a sigh not responding to her comment. He stayed slight for a few more minutes before he felt tiny hands on his knees and glanced down seeing Adam staring up at him. He couldn't help but smile hearing the toddler saying "Daddy Tay." He lifted Adam up into his arms saying "Yeah champ Daddy is okay" He glanced to his other side smiling at Parker as he asked "Is Emma and Dr. Bones okay?" Seeley sighed nodding his head and said "There both being checked out right now."

Angela had stood up and jumped into Jack's arms burying her head into his shoulder. She felt safe for real now in the warmth of his arms. He kissed the side of her head saying "Your okay right they didn't try to do anything did they?" Angela smiled a bit shaking her head and said "No I'm okay really temp got the dirty end of everything." Jack sighed with some relief but it also made him worry more about one of his good friends. He bought Angela to sit down opposite the family and they all waited patiently for news on the Booth girls.

After a few hours went by Seeley was getting restless just sitting around not knowing anything. It was almost midnight and both boys had fallen asleep against him. He was about to get up to ask a nurse about what was going on when he saw Dr. Thomas heading his way. He felt his knees going weak when he stood up not knowing what to really think at the moment. Dr. Thomas didn't have a readable expression on her face.

He meet her half way in the hallway and said "Are they both okay?" Dr. Thomas couldn't help but smile hearing the tone of voice he was giving her and nodded her head. She stepped back a step before saying "Your daughter is in the neonatal unit right now in stable condition. Her lungs weren't fully developed yet but she is breathing on her own. She weighed just over 4 pounds and is 15 inches long. She is a lucky little girl." Seeley breathed a sigh of relief nodding his head before saying "What about Temperance?"

Dr. Thomas looked at him with concern as she said "Temperance was beat up pretty bad before she even went into labor with a few bruised ribs and gashes over her body. After the birth she bled out a bit from the rush of everything that happened to her. We patched her up and gave her a blood transfusion to help bring up her blood count again. Right now she is resting but should make a full recovery." Seeley moved his hands through his already messed up hair and said "Can we go see her?"

smiled a bit hearing this and looking at the family sitting around the waiting room and said "Of course but try not to wake her up if she is still asleep when you get into the room." Seeley nodded his head as he lifted a dozing Adam into his arms and grabbed Parkers hand who had woke up throughout this whole conversation. They followed Dr. Thomas down the whole towards the end of the hallway and into a room. Temperance was laying on the small hospital bed with her eyes closed. She looked a bit better considering what she had been through in the past few hours.

Dr. Thomas left the room with a small shrug deciding to leave the family alone for right now. She had to go and see a few other patients right now. Seeley walked to her bedside and gently moved hair from her face and watched as her eyes fluttered open. He leaned down to lightly kiss her and said "Hey how you feeling?" Temperance leaned into his touch and said "Like I had a baby and got run over by a car at the same time."

Seeley smiled at her comment not expecting to hear that coming out of her mouth especially at that moment and said "Dr. Thomas said your both going to be okay." Temperance looked at him with wide eyes now realizing what he said and answered "Where is my baby Seel?" He squeezed her hand lightly and said "She's in the neonatal unit being watched Dr. Thomas said she was small but breathing on her own considering her lungs are half developed."

Temperance nodded her head slowly with tears welling in her eyes listening to everything he said and answered "I want to see her seel please i need to see for myself that she's okay." He sighed not knowing if she was able to be moved right now and said "In the morning Temp you need rest and to be monitored as well.....I promise first thing in the morning." She shook her head with tears in her eyes but soon just gave in saying "Fine but first thing in the morning I want to see her." He smiled a bit at her stubbornness' and said "I promise."

At that moment Adam made his presence known to the world by saying "Mommy." He began reaching for her with his small arms whining a bit. Seeley smiled a bit before laying the toddler down beside her saying "Adam you got to be careful mommy is very sore right now." Adam leaned his head on her arm content now and closed his eyes. He just wanted to be close to her between not seeing her for 2 days and seeing her in the states she's in right now. Temperance rubbed his back gently trying to sooth him as she noticed Angela and Jake standing in the room. She smiled a bit and said "Angela thanks for everything back there you could've tried getting away instead you stayed with me." She shook her head walking over to the bedside and said "Sweetie your my best friend I wasn't going to just leave you."

As the hours went by Angela and jack had gone home taking the boys with them. Seeley had pulled the chair closer to her bedside and leaned his head on the bed. He just continued holding her hand throughout the rest of the night watching her the whole time. He caught a couple of minutes of sleep from time to time. But he just couldn't close his eyes without snapping them back open to make sure she was right there in front of him. Around 7am he woke up hearing someone walking into the room. He glanced towards the door seeing Dr. Thomas was back and said "Morning."

Dr. Thomas smiled a bit as she looked over the charts and monitors saying "She's doing a lot better when she wakes up we can take her to see the baby." Seeley nodded his head about to respond but Temperance did instead saying "I'm awake now." Seeley smiled trying to hold back a laugh as he said "Okay your awake we get it." Dr. Thomas nodded her head slowly walking to the side of the room grabbing the wheelchair she bought with her and said "Okay let's get you into the chair so we can go see your daughter than."

Temperance began to slowly lean up on the bed with Seeley's help made her way to the wheelchair. He placed a blanket over her lap and shrugged as he began pushing her out of the room towards the elevator. He saw Dr. Thomas pressing the floor above them and leaned back against the elevator wall. Once they were on the floor he followed Dr. Thomas to where their baby girl was and felt the wind get knocked out of him. Seeing her in a room with a few other sick babies. He read the name tag on the carrier seeing it said "Baby Girl Booth." Dr. Thomas looked at what he was looking at and said "We didn't know her whole name so left it like that for now." Temperance leaned forward slowly in the wheelchair and said "Her name is Emma Grace Booth."

Over the next month or so Temperance was released from the hospital and restricted to no work for a few more weeks. She had been going back and forth to the hospital to see Emma everyday sometimes bringing Adam with her. He had a right to see his baby sister even though he couldn't hold her right now. Over the past month Emma had gained a pound and had been taking out of the neonatal unit but was still being watched. The rate she was going Emma would be able to go home with in the week or so. Temperance couldn't wait to have her baby girl home safe and sound for the first time since she was born.

Seeley had been their for her as well every step of the way between bringing her to the doctors and taking her to see Emma. He had no choice but to go back to work for half days for now just until Emma was home at least. He had some vacation time coming up that he planned to use to be home with his family. He had never been more scared in his life throughout these past few months and now couldn't be any happier. The case had been closed and all the remaining mob members that they had caught was now sentenced in jail.

It had been a full week already and everything at the house was ready for Emma to come home. it was the middle of march now so it wasn't as cold out but it still had a breeze. Angela had offered to stay at the house with the boys while Temperance and Seeley had gone to pick up Emma. Once at the hospital they walked hand and hand to the floor Emma was on and into the room. Temperance lifted the infant out of the bed and cuddled her close kissing the top of her head. Dr. Thomas came walking into the room with the release papers and said "She's a real fighter that's for sure everything seems to be okay but if anything happens don't hesitate in bringing her back." Seeley nodded his head as he signed the papers.

Seeley had placed the car seat onto a chair and watched as Temperance buckled the infant inside. He handed her the extra blanket they bought and saw her covering Emma up. She whimpered a bit but than cuddled into the warmth. Seeley smiled a bit lifting the car seat up and said "Thank you for everything we really appiocate it a lot." Dr. Thomas nodded her head slowly and said "That's what I'm here for."

Temperance and Seeley walked out of the hospital hand and hand towards the SUV. Emma had fallen asleep in the car seat and stayed that way the whole way home. The couple had been together for over 8 years now and married for almost 5. Adam had just turned 3 a few days ago and now they finally had there daughter home. Nothing could've gotten any better at that moment in time.

* * *

AN: Alright so that's a wrap leave me some reviews on what you think about the ending. I'm not really good at ending stories. I'll write a epiloge later on tonight or tomorrow morning.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

One Year Later.......

Emma Grace Booth was turning one years old today. Everyone in the family was excited even though the one year old had no clue why. She was a curious little baby who had been born through a lot of chaos. She had made it through a few months of hard healing and medical trouble. Mostly because she was born 2 months early. But now here they were one year later and Emma was doing perfectly fine. She was a active baby even if she hadn't learned how to take her first steps yet.

Temperance was walking around in the kitchen finishing making the birthday cake and getting a few things together. She was waiting for Emma to wake up from her nap. She couldn't believe it had been a year since she was kidnapped along with Angela. She was about to place all the silverware and dishes on the table when she felt strong arms wrapping around her thin waist. She jumped slightly but than leaned back against his chest saying "Hey you came home early."

Seeley had ended up having to go into work early that morning to go to a meeting. He hated sitting in a boring meeting for no reason. He had mostly played with his poker chip he carried around in his pocket. He had picked up parker on the way home and watching the now almost 9 year old run upstairs. Seeley had heard movement in the kitchen seeing her standing near the sink and walked over pulling her into his arms. He heard what she said about being home early and said "I couldn't sit through that meeting anymore I needed to get out of there."

He kissed the side of her head turning her around in his arms to look her in the eyes saying "How are you holding up?" He knew that she was going to play okay because it was their daughters birthday but it was also the anniversary of her kidnapping. She looked at him with a very small smile and said "Seel I'll be okay really this day is for Emma." At that moment they could hear from the stairway Adam coming down as he yelled "Mommy Mma up."

He was almost three years old and had grown a little in both learning and height. Temperance smiled a bit leaning back in Seeley's arms as she said "I better get her before she starts crying." Seeley nodded his head knowing that if his daughter didn't get what she wanted she would have a tantrum. he knew the moment it happened the first time that she was differently her mothers child. Seeley let her leave the safety of his arms and watched her go up the steps.

He leaned back against the counter and felt a hand pulling on his pant leg. He grinned down at Adam kneeling down to his height. He smiled a bit ruffling his blonde locks and said "Hey Champ what you doing down here?" He thought that Adam would've jumped to Parker's room already since he hadn't scene his brother in about a week. The toddler looked at his father shaking his head and said "No me stay ith Daddy nd Mommy."

Seeley laughed a little bit and lifted the toddler into his arms saying "Why don't you help Daddy bring this stuff to the table for mommy." The toddler grinned nodding his head up and down as he tried to go back to the ground. Seeley set him down and handed the toddler the plastic cups to carry over. Seeley had grabbed everything else and followed the toddler.

Meanwhile Upstairs Temperance walking into Emma's room and saw her just laying in the crib staring up at the ceiling. The moment Emma noticed her mother she squealed reaching up to her. Temperance smiled reaching down to the baby and lifted her up and blew bubbles against her tummy. Emma smiled a toothy grin as she settled down against Temperance shoulder. Temperance walked over to the changing table and quickly changed her diaper. The baby was already in an outfit from before she was laid down for a nap.

Emma sat there like a good baby until her mother was finished than relaxed back into her arms. Temperance walked back downstairs and into the dinning room knowing Seeley had bought the things their. She smiled at the sight of father and son setting the table. It was the middle of winter so they had no choice but to have the party inside. Seeley looked up when he heard them approaching and said "look who's up?" Emma squealed when she saw her father heading her way with Adam in his arms. Seeley leaned over and kissed her forehead saying "Happy Birthday baby girl."

Temperance had known from the start that emma was going to be Seeley's apple and she was going to have him wrapped around her little finger. Seeley wasn't protesting so something's never changed. Temperance glanced over towards the clock and said " Ang and everyone should be here any minute." Just as she said that the door bell rang and seeley said "Can't those squints of yours ever come late for once." She just shook her head as he walked towards the front door.

Seeley answered the door feeling Angela rush forward to hug him as well as the other squints were waving. he motioned for them to come in from the cold and said "Hey guys thanks for coming." They all just nodded their heads until Angela said "We wouldn't be anywhere else now where is my god daughter." Temperance choose that moment to come walking into the room saying "She's right here Ang."

Angela smiled walking forward taking the baby into her arms and ruffling her auburn locks. Emma looked just like Bones did with her auburn hair and light blue eyes. Seeley watched this all taking place as he set Adam down to run off and do whatever he wanted too. Seeley made the others bring their gifts into the dining room and than set down. They were just having coffee and cake nothing really that big. Besides Emma was only one she wouldn't remember anything else.

Angela followed everyone into the dining room and sat down beside Temperance at the table with Emma on her lap. Emma looked around at all the people in curiosity and pointed to all the gifts. Seeley saw thing and said "Well we know what she wants and it isn't cake." Temperance slapped his arm gently hearing this and said "Don't start with that now."

Seeley shook his head with a small nod and began handing out the gifts. He watched as Temperance helped Emma opening them. For the most part she was interested in them. But than she just played with the leftover wrapping paper or bows. Temperance smiled a little bit seeing this and said "Emma those aren't your gifts baby." Emma just looked at her with those light blue eyes and continued playing with them.

After all the gifts were giving out Seeley stood up from his seat and carried the cake over to the table. He lit the candle and said "Let's sing happy birthday." Emma's eyes were glowing now when she saw the candle lit and began clapping her hands together. The whole squint squad and family were too busy singing happy birthday though. When the song came to an end Seeley, Temperance, and Emma blew out the one candle. Emma grinned clapping her hands together again.

Seeley cut some pieces of cake handing them out and than put was left over away. He sat back down as everyone enjoyed there cake. Before they ken what was going on 2 hours had flew by and Emma was yawning in Seeley's arms. He smiled down at the baby and said "Looks like someone is wiped out." Temperance also noticed this and said "indeed she is." Seeley stood up cuddling Emma close to his chest and walked upstairs.

He laid the baby down in her crib after he had changed her back into Pj's. He kissed the side of her head and walked out of the room. When he got back downstairs he saw that Temperance had let everyone else leave. He was glad they were finally alone. The boys were upstairs playing and the mess had been cleaned up hours ago. He wrapped his arms around her middle again and pulled her back against his chest.

Temperance closed her eyes leaning back against his chest with a small smile and said "It has been a quick year." All he did was nod his head with a small sigh and said "It has and we all held strong for each other." He knew if they all hadn't stuck together none of them would've been able to move past this mob cast. But as usual the center most hold.

* * *

AN: Well that's the end hope you all enjoyed this story. I'm trying to update all my stories or finish them. Depends on how much time i get. please review so I know what you think. thank you.


End file.
